Carmesí
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Podría llegar a odiarle, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Esta a merced del león de ojos carmesí...Era suya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Hace cuanto tiempo, sin saberlo empezaba a extrañar esto bueno sin más queridos míos venga la música, digo, la historia.**

**Este sin duda alguna es un nuevo proyecto, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Inicio**

El sonido de choque de espadas se hizo presente en la habitación, ambos rostros miraban desafiante al contrarío intentando adentrarse en lo infinito de su ser. Ella lo miraba con determinación y un deje de frustración; él, con arrogancia, sin embargo había algo en el fondo de su corazón que tenía reservado a la joven frente a él.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, y sus acelerados corazones eran presa de la lucha que se estaba viviendo en aquel lugar.

-Terminemos con esto…-Habló Saber dirigiendo su espada hacia Gil.

-Ja-Bufó-Si gano, que es lo más probable, te convertirás en mi esposa-Contesto Gilgamesh.

No hubo más palabras a excepción de los gritos de guerra y obviamente la aceptación de derrota por parte del perdedor.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Realidad- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saber pov.

Escuchaba a lo lejos una sueva brisa, y una voz llamándome, lograba reconocerle sin duda alguna.

-Señorita, se encuentra bien despierte, joven rey, me logra escuchar-Claro que la escuchaba.

-Marta-Susurré-Estoy bien-Logré incorporarme en la cama, mientras me colocaba la mano en la cabeza a modo de soportar el dolor en la cabeza.

-Oh, qué alivio, pensé lo peor su majestad.

Me sorprendí, no por el hecho de sus palabras, sino pues que esto era real, lo que para mi alivio significaba que lo vivido con Gil era un sueño.

-Tome esto le hará sentir mejor-Hablo Marta mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua.

Acepto agradecida el agua, pero al observar detenidamente su mano, soltó el vaso. Todo era verdad, empezó a sentir temor y hasta odio…en su mano brillaba el anillo color carmesí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, aquí esta el segundo capítulo**

**ojala sea de su total agrado n.n**

* * *

**Empezando de cero**

**¿Tenía ganas de llorar?**

Quizás si, pero debía ser fuerte...como...como era posible semejante infortunio.

No es que tuviera poco con su actual visita a la época de su ultimo master y enterarse de su boda con la joven Rin.

Eso sin duda alguna le había destrozado el corazón, sin embargo logró con el poco tiempo acostumbrarse a que...que ya nada sería igual.

Pero es no era causa para que la buena suerte se le esfumara como si de un saco roto se tratara.

No es que temiera, pues el dueño de aquel anillo se encontraba a metros de la tierra, pero aún así sentía que su vida ya no le pertenecía.

**Fuyuki**

Lograba divisarse una pequeña de unos aproximadamente cinco años, iba apresurada a su lugar favorito de la casa.

El sótano.

La niña estaba tan ocupada corriendo divertida por todo el lugar, al chocar con una estantería cayó uno de los bisturís allí guardados.

**Época de caballeros.**

Saber recorría con agrado los jardines de su castillo, pero se detuvo en algo que parecía importante para ella.

Todas sus rosas según las recordaba era azules, sin embargo ahora en el centro se hallaba una totalmente roja.

-Marta, como es que sucedió esto-Comentó algo sorprendida.

-Eso también quisiéramos saberlo nosotras señora.

-Sabe, en algunos casos significa nuevo amor-Respondió Adel, la más pequeñas de las sirvientas.

-Adel, respeta a su majestad.

-No, no te preocupes quizás si tenga razón-Hablo Saber.

Todas quedaron a la expectativa mientras su rey se mostraba pensativa.

-Es mejor que me retire.

Decidió que lo más correcto era descansar, pues empezó a sentir un mareo repentino.

NUNCA, nunca significaba eso una buena señal.

Al llegar a su alcoba inmediatamente el sueño la consumió. En él se hallaba su master sustituta.

-Irisviel-Preguntó algo sorprendida.

-En un gusto volver a verte rey de los caballeros-Sonrió-Solo estoy aquí pues vengo a confirmar tus sospechas.

-Entonces...si es como lo pensé...estoy...es...estoy.

-Si.

-Supongo que nada se le puede hacer, en algún momento tendría que llegar.

-Lamento no poder estar más tiempo...suerte en la nueva guerra por el grial.

* * *

**Bueno que os pareció si esta peor que la comida que no les agrada háganmelo saber y si quieren que agregue algo o alguien díganme okis.**

**saludos :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, al fin encontré la inspiración que me faltaba para este capítulo.**

**Sin más que decir disfruten :3**

**Fate zero no me pertenece exceptuando las locas ideas de mi cabeza.**

* * *

La guerra del santo grial había iniciado y, no sabía cual sería su master, pues no logró divisar nada en sus sueños.

Eso si, había ido a conversar con la dama del lago y esta le respondió que al ser una guerra de Grial purificado, ella carecía de explicaciones en ese tema.

Ahora, quizás vería a Shiro nuevamente con...Rin a su lado.

Levantó la mano pesadamente mientras observaba el anillo carmesí, y se preguntaba como es que él logró ganarle si ella tenía la ventaja a su favor. Quizás, el destino se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir o le estaba regalando una nueva oportunidad.

¡No!

El era la persona más pedante y egocéntrica que conocía. Empezando por su forma de dirigirse a los demás como si fuera el único importante, pero a la trato diferente, de maneras que Shiro lastimosamente nunca logró.

Empezando por el día en que Rider le dijo que estaba loca, Gilgamesh solo sonrió y comentó que debía seguir sus ideales.

Hasta ahí era hermosa la frase.

Luego agrego las tonterías con respecto al amor que ella debía profesarle. Después de ese hecho esta su "Decreto" de que estaría en sus brazos y finalmente la propuesta de matrimonio que hasta hoy era inconclusa.

-Debo estar alucinando-Comentó mientras miraba su alcoba.

Camino ciertos pasos hasta la terraza y desde allí contempló su hermosa Gran Bretaña. Estaba muy concentrada hasta que empezó nuevamente el dolor en su cabeza, las punzadas se hicieron tan insoportables que cayo desmayada.

**Fuyuki.**

Pasaron ciertos días desde aquel incidente con el bisturí y Ayame no les menciono a sus padres que una extraña marca en forma de cruz había aparecido en su mano.

-Cariño cuídate mucho y, has muchos amigos-Comentó una mujer hermosa de cabello negro.

-Si mamá-Sonrió la pequeña mientras corría la autobús.

Su madre la vio desparecer a su vista, de seguro su pequeña sería como ella, y terminaría sin hablarle a nadie.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso Rin-Comentó su Esposo mientras rodeaba la cintura de la joven-Ella puede.

-Si, mejor es confiar-Sonrió-Que tal si cocinas algo Shiro-Habló divertida.

-Hecho.

**Autobús**

El viaje sin duda alguna era tranquilo, elegantes parque y demás que rodeaban la ruta hacia el colegio. Los niños canturreaban de las vacaciones y los lugares que visitaban; Entre ellos Ayame, quien había hecho amistad con un grupo de ñiñas.

-Oye ayame porque tienes esa marca en la mano-Consulto una chica de coletas castañas y ojos ámbar.

-No lo se, apareció ayer.

-Debes tener cuidado-Le recomendó las castaña-Ahora que lo recuerdo mi papa también tiene una de esas.

-¡Debería conocerlo!-gritó emocionada Ayame.

**El destino se empezaba a forjar,**

**los cantos resuenan en la penumbra**

**y, reunirse las valerosas armaduras**

**que postrar a se merced**

**ante aquel que le muestre poder.**

Las clases habían trascurrido de manera normal, ahora parecía una horda de animales salvajes intentando salir por la puerta principal.

La pequeña pelinegra, que había heredado la belleza de su madre y las artes culinarias de su padre se disponía a salir cuando escuchó un cantó a lo lejos.

Se asomó por la ventana y observó aun joven pelirrubio de ojos dorados y mirada desinteresada recitar mientras un circulo de tonos rojizos lo rodeaba.

-Ven responde a mi llamado, héroe segado por el deseo de la justicia divina, prometo representar la lanza con la que blandirás la oscuridad.

La luz se hizo segadora, la pequeña colocó sus manos para evitar la luz y luego de unos segundos las retiró

Volvió a mirar.

Una joven de una larga cabellera dorada atada en una trenza vestida de manera medieval estaba arrodillada frente al joven rubio.

-El ideal del maestro, será mi ideal-Comentó la joven-Juana de Arco a su servicios mi señor.

La pequeña se asustó al ver que habían notado su presencia e intento correr por los pasillos.

-Elimínala Rider, no quiero testigos.

-Si, mi señor-Dijo desvaneciéndose en el acto.

Corría cuanto daban sus pies para hacerlo, se enceró en el laboratorio y se tapó la boca con las manos. Escucho atenta los sonidos hasta que gritó por la cercanía de la lanza que tenía la rubia en su manos.

-muere.

No sentía dolor, debía doler según le dijo su mama, si te cortas te duele ¿No?

Abrió los ojos alarmada, pero se detuvo abruptamente al observar a una joven de rubios cabellos, unos ojos esmeralda y un vestido azul sin armadura la acompañaban, en su mano, una sombra blanquecina que tenía forma de espada.

-Es una maestro-Se asombro Juana-Eres idéntica a mí.

Era verdad, el parecido era impresionante...ahora comprendía la locura de Caster.

-Desaparece Rider, o de lo contrario serás la primera eliminada.

-Volveremos a encontrarnos-Contestó la chica mientras desaparecía.

Ayame estaba acongojada ¿Quién era ella?

La joven que al parecer de la niña parecía un princesa guerrera giró hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿Te pregunto, eres tu mi maestro?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, me gustaría saber que opinan sobre él.**

**Saludos y un abrazote a todos los fanes de esta pareja :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, mis queridos participadores del Grial.**

**Bueno, me sentí inspirada pues no tengo nada más que mi computadora en casa. Espero sea de su agrado este capítulo.**

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos en los cuales la niña solo atinó a llorar, en su vida había vivido algo como aquello.

Saber en cambio estaba nerviosa, no sabía como tratar con situaciones así. Meditó unos segundos y luego se dirigió hacia la pequeña y colocando los dedos en su cabellera oscura intentó calmarla.

-Nadie te hará dañó mientras este aquí, pero debo saber ¿Eres tu mi maestro?-Habló mientras su ternura suficientemente escondida salía a flote.

-Su...supongo que si-Contestó entre sollozos la infante a la par de frotarse los ojos.

-Bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó mientras sonreía genuinamente.

-Ayame, Emiya Ayame.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y por unos momentos juró que se sentía tan vulnerable como la porcelana.

-A...Ayame...Emiya, bonito nombre-Intentó en vago ocultar la tristeza.

Lo había perdido. Y de que manera.

**Residencia Orón.**

Un hombre que aparentaba 45 años caminaba apresuradamente hacia su sótano. Sus manos sudaban frío y se le notaba nervioso.

-¡Papa llegue!-Anunció una pequeña corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Hola amor, ¿Qué tal la escuela?-Mencionó algo tranquilo.

-¡Bien!, conocí a una niña que tenía una marca en la mano igual a la tuya, pero la de ella era en forma de cruz.-Comentó la niña sonriéndole.

-Dios mío, una niña-Susurró angustiado-Cate, ve a cambiarte enseguida voy a cenar.

-OK, nos vemos papa.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia su anterior destino y al llegar cerró con llave para que nadie se diera por enterado.

-Terminemos con lo que empezó esta caótica guerra-Habló mientras se acercaba al sello en el piso-Yo, te invoco, levántate de las sombras...condúceme con tu vara a la justicia que tu mismo decidas forjar y finalmente bendíceme para obtener el preciado ideal que en conjunto se sintetizara...

La luz segadora se hizo presente y luego se desvaneció.

Un señor mayor con una barba larga y vestido con ropajes de la edad medieval, un libro descansaba en su mano derecha.

-Espero que mi sabiduría te guie hasta el final, Merlín, rama de Caster a su servicios.

La carcajada macabra del sujeto se hizo presente mientras perdía la cordura.

-¡Eh ganado el grial sin empezar la guerra!-Gritó eufórico mientras la marca en forma de esfera de cristal brillaba en su mano.

**Residencia Negiri.**

-En tu locura yo seré la espada que destruya tus ataduras, libérate y muéstrame tu poder habitante de lo oscuro y soberbio. Revive tu rabia y elimina los obstáculos-Gritó el joven con su mano izquierda derramando sangre, se dio la formación del sello de las alas negras invertidas.

La persona allí oscilaba entre los 19 y 20 años su cabellos pelirrojo se mecía con rabia y sus ojos azules estaban cerrados.

De repente una sombra negra tomo forma hasta adoptar al parecido de un perro.

-Niñato, esperas que obedezca no eres quien para mandarme-Rugió el can mientras se transformaba a humano-Me mantendré contigo solo por diversión. Por cierto humano, debes buscar un lugar para el rey de las sombras y juzgador de los muertos, Anubis-Finalizó mientras su orbes doradas mostraban sus retorcidos ideales y sus labios se curvaban en una siniestra sonrisa.

**Carretera área 1.**

Rogei, Kotoko era un chico de ojos bicolores que tenía 27 años y carecía de metas en la vida excepto su sueño de ser dibujante.

-Que aburrido es esto-Comentó mientras miraba su reloj en su mano-Y esto.

Una extraña marca roja con forma de flor se había formado en su mano.

Si, hace rato había hecho un ridículo ritual con unos amigos, pero no había sucedido nada extraño, hasta ahora.

Una extraña rubia con un cuerpo digno de un hermosa mujer había detenido el coche donde él estaba.

-Amo, se ha olvidado de mi-Fingió indignación mientras le guiñaba un ojo-No importa, su Assasin personal Afrodita le esperará a cualquiera.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando.

¿O si?

**Calles de Fuyuki.**

-Saber-sama lo sintió-Preguntó la pequeña mientras se aferraba a la manga del conjunto de la sierva.

-Si, han despertado a tres más, debemos tener cuidado...

Y como si hubiera sido el llamado un par de espadas fueron lanzadas hacia ellas.

-Atrás ¡Ayame!-Gritó Saber mientras su aura la rodeaba transformándola con su armadura.

Rider quería batalla.

Analizó la situación y a juzgar por el caballo blanco en el que estaba Juana debía ser fácil rodearla y atacar, pero al intentar moverse un par de conjuros detuvieron sus movimientos.

Caster estaba con Rider.

La pelea y en desventaja para ella, pero aun así demostraba porque tenía el rango supremo.

Caster seguía sin mostrar su rostro y Juana ya estaba algo cansada al igual que ella.

-Muere-Rugió la rubia de trenza mientras chocaba la espada con ella.

Pronto los ojos de la Arturía se abrieron abruptamente, la espada, su Excalibur estaba destrozada.

-Era una ilusión creada por un niño-Se escucho una voz a lo lejos, probablemente de alguno de los maestros-Sabíamos tu debilidad niñata.

Ella retrocedía hasta Ayame y se coloco a modo de escudo esperando lo peor.

-La olla de la avaricia-Sentenció Caster mientras tres lanzas de diferentes colores eran dirigidas a la rubia.

Espero el final, pero a cambio de eso escucho el chocar de armas y sintió que la elevaban, quizás la cargaban.

-No te eh otorgado el permiso de tocar mis tesoros y, menos este...sufre las consecuencias-Habló arrogante él.

Era él, si, Gilgamesh. Su voz por primera vez le sabía a gloria, aquel chico giró su rostro hacia ella.

-¿Deseosa de verme Saber?-Preguntó mientras sonreía de lado y sus ojos carmesí brillaban intensamente.

* * *

**Hasta Aquí!**

**El cap de hoy mil gracias a los que apoyan esto n.n**

**nos leemos :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**  
**A pasado mucho tiempo desde mi último capítulo y quiero decirles que la siguiente semana son los esperados exámenes**  
**por lo que demoraré en actualizar.**

**La verdadera espada**  
**única y real,**  
**Se mostrara cuando el brillo dorado**  
**efímero y resplandeciente**  
**Adquiera su verdadero final.**

* * *

Su esmeraldas se conectaron con los rubíes de él. Sus labios intentaron decir lo que debían callar, pero su orgullo pudo más y calló.  
Gilgamesh nunca la soltó, en todo lo que duró la pelea, resultando él ganador. Caster y Ride se dieron a la fuga por el bien de sus maestros. Patéticos.  
-Con eso le abra bastado para saber quien merece ese estúpido grial-Sonrió ladinamente.  
-¿Piensas bajarme ya?-Preguntó molesta  
-Mi leona, sigues con ese trato tan osco-Comentó sin mirarla-Te recuerdo...  
-Lo se-Interrumpió la rubia-Mis dedos me lo confirman a cada segundo.  
-Deberás acostumbrarte pues pienso exigir el trato justo-Hablo de manera firme él, a la par de mirarla divertido-O será... ¿Qué no sabes como tratar a un hombre?  
Por primera vez se sentía avergonzada hasta el punto de sonrojarse.

-¡No es eso!-Gritó abochornada.  
-Pues no lo parece-Susurró él de manera suave.

La observó unos segundos mientras un sentimiento extraño, pero ya conocido se colaba en su corazón. Deseo. Como no hacerlo si ella seguía con ese puchero adorable y las mejillas arreboladas de manera sutil, su labios se curvaron en un línea oblicua en sentido de enojo. ¿Debía controlarse?

Se acercó de manera firme, sus manos seguían sosteniéndola; Coloco sus labios en sus oídos y lamió el óvulo de su oreja.  
Ella se sonrojó con fuerza y emitió un suave sonido, intento forcejear para bajarse pues no estaba segura de poder continuar así.

-Saber-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?-Comentó la pequeña mientras corría en su dirección, pero se sorprendió al ver la escena.  
-Estoy bien Ayame no es preocupante mi situación, más bien ¿Cómo recuperar mi espada?-Comentó aun débil por la acción del antiguo Archer-Bájame-Ordenó.

El no respondió, pero la bajó, regresó a su forma normal de vestiduras negras y su cabello descendió.

-¡Saber!, ¡Ayame!-gritó una peli morada ya conocida-¿Están bien?

-Sakura...-Susurró la rubia mientras miraba al ojirubí-Eso explica muchas cosas.

En la mano de la chica el signo de Archer brillaba.

-Si, soy una de los maestros de este grial, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo-Comentó algo cansada la joven.

-Lograste interceder al tiempo justo, no te preocupes-Habló Saber.

-Tía, gracias por todo-Gritó feliz la pelinegra al tiempo que se lanzaba de brazos a Sakura.

-¿Iras con Ayame a casa, Saber?-preguntó la peli morada.

-No deseo eso-Meditó unos segundos-...

-Que tal si te quedas conmigo-Consultó la chica.

La rubia lo pensó, estaba considerable la oferta, pero ¿Y Gilgamesh?, ¿Soportaría verlo todo los días?

-Acepto.

Luego de todo ese tiempo el solo rió con sorna y entendió la preocupación de la sierva. En esos momentos se encontraron en casa de Shiro Emiya.  
Y este salió al encuentro de su hija.

-Ayame, mi amor estuve preocupado por...  
Sus palabras callaron al ver a los demás a metros de él se encontraba el amor de su vida por años, su sierva en la segunda guerra por el preciado grial. Saber, Arturia Pendragón.  
-Saber...-Susurró.

Lo que seguía en su oración también perdió sentido al ver a la chica de más con quien fue la peor batalla de esa guerra, Gilgamesh.  
Ella mantenía la vista fija aunque el toque sutil de sus manos se volvió un fuerte apretón al ver al castaño salir de casa.  
Cerró los ojos por segundos mientras intentaba evitar las lágrimas, debía ser fuerte por ella y por la pequeña que ahora era su responsabilidad.

-Olvida y empieza-Comentó con una sonrisa ladina el rubio.  
-si, olvido y empiezo-Respondió mirándolo por segundos antes de sonreír sinceramente, Quizás Shiro se dio la oportunidad, entonces ¿Porqué ella no?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, me emocioné mucho en esto *-* ¿Qué opinan?**  
**Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OYASUMI!**

**BUENO, EN MI CASO SI SON BUENAS NOCHES, EN FIN REGRESE DESPUÉS DE SENTIRME MÁS IMSPIRADA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO LA LECTURA :)**

**Gracias por los comentarios que an dejado hasta ahora, verdaderamente son muy importantes para mí y pss (más aún si son apoyando esta pareja)**

**¡Venga la lectura!**

* * *

Habían llegado a casa de Sakura más pronto de lo que Saber hubiera imaginado, para su propia tranquilidad no se cruzaron sus palabras con las de Shirou, estaba segura que él se había sorprendido de verla y, en cierta parte le era agradable la idea de que en esos segundos la imagen y el aroma impregnado a seguridad emergían de Archer. Su...¿Esposo?

Ciertamente aborrecía la idea en su totalidad en un inicio, pero ahora no estaba segura, ¡Por toda la mesa redonda, ella no era así!, se sentía intranquila, segura como siervo, insegura como mujer. Podía apostar a Excalibur que pronto perdería la cordura que con mucho esfuerzo intentaba mantener.

Actualmente era cerca de la media noche, y ella carecía de sueño como para pensar en ir a la cama, miraba las oscuras sombras que asechaban las aceras de las viviendas, pensaba en todo y nada a la vez. Su mano se posaba en el marco de la ventana y en algunas ocasiones sus dedos presionaban la madera.

Se dirigió a la alacena de la casa de la peli morada, ciertamente el apetito nunca lo perdía, caminó con un par de provisiones en las manos y se sentó en una de las sillas.  
Encendió la televisión y observó con algo de aburrimiento la película que se reflejaba en el aparato. Una chica que corría desesperada buscando al amor de su vida. Ella seguramente haría lo mismo, pero ya no tenía a quien buscar con desesperación. La escena para a una muy cursi donde ambos se besaban después de tanto tiempo sin verse... Y finalmente la escena donde se perdían en el deseo carnal.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosado, propio de alguien ciertamente inexperto en aquel campo tan peligroso. Ella nunca se casó, no supo del amor pasional en el que puede sumergirse una persona, nunca sintió el deseo de entregarse a alguien, pero se llegó a preguntar si algún día lo sentiría.

Por otro lado Gilgamesh, tampoco podía descansar y eso en parte se debía a estar pensando la estrategia de los demás maestros y siervos. Movía las fichas de su tablero de ajedrez a la vez de envenenarse con lo endulzante que resultaba ser el vino, debía mantener a salvo a la mocosa Emiya, que alegría al ver el rostro de Shirou y, que este observaba como tomaba de manos a la mujer de toda su vida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Saber en estos momentos?

Se levantó dejando su tablero a un lado y se dispuso a averiguar su interrogante...para que caminar si podía materializarse. Y así lo hizo. Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en sus labios cuando observó a la rubia prácticamente comerse la televisión, acaso era verdad que carecía de sentimientos pasionales.

O nunca había sentido la necesidad de fundirse sin pudor alguno y perderse en el deseo.

Se acerco a la joven sin hacer notar su presencia, coloco su labios cerca de su cuello y suspiró cerca de este causando una corriente eléctrica en la chica.

-Gilgamesh, no mantienes la cordura-Preguntó ella algo molesta.  
-Me parece sumamente atrayente el hecho de poder saborear tu piel en la oscuridad-Respondió el divertido con las reacciones que producía en su ahora mujer, sí, solo suya.  
-Mantén tu boca cerrada-Sentenció ella levantándose de la silla.  
-Pero, pensé que necesitabas de mi, estaba dispuesto a enseñarte lo que veías en la película-Comentó el mientras tomaba una de las manos de ella.

Los colores nuevamente se subieron al rostro de la chica mientras esta intentaba ocultarlo, como hablaba tan tranquilo sobre esos temas, de seguro estuvo con suficientes mujeres como para saberlo.  
Su mente vago en algunos recuerdos de la primera guerra, cuando aun era una niña con una carga pesada en sus hombros.

**-Tu rostro es similar a la de una mujer virgen en una cama y, ciertamente es agradable esa visión.**  
**-Tu efímero brillo dorado, caerás en mis brazos. He dicho.**

Trato de pensar con claridad, pero esos recuerdos tentaban su mente recordándole que aunque fuera un rey, fuerte y autoritario, era una mujer irrevocablemente deseosa de olvidar un amor pasado.  
Y, por último el chico frente a ella no cooperaba con mantener su cordura estable, en estos momentos mantenía su cintura fuertemente agarrada por uno de sus brazos y el otro se encontraba en su cuello, sus dedos jugueteaban con figuras imaginaria.

Él la beso con fiereza, demandante, deseoso de probar el adictivo sabor endulzante de sus labios, el vino sin duda era en todos los sentidos dulce al paladar, pero no se compara y nunca lo haría con el embriagante y adictivo nuevo descubrimiento para él. Ella.  
Saber no tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar y a causa parte de sus sentidos se cerraron y le permitieron dejarse llevar por unos segundos colocó una mano el la fina y dorada cabellera de el ojirubí y respondió con la misma intensidad. Debía demostrarle que él no era el único que sabía jugar.

En parte debía aceptar que quería darse una nueva oportunidad, pero ¿ Sería Gilgamesh capaz de ofrecérsela sin destruirla?

Debía intentarlo.

Afirmo el agarre en los cabellos del rubio y dio todo se sí como si de una verdaderamente de una guerra se tratase.  
Ambos demostraban que no se dejarían llevar, pero el rubio era experto en esa clase de juegos así que la levanto haciendo que esta colocara ambas piernas en su cintura. Fueron a dar a la pared más cercana y la temperatura empezaba a ser más cálida que lo regular en un invierno frío de Agosto.

Él desató el listón dejando su cabellera en libertad mientras continuaba su experta labor.  
En estos momentos carecía de fuerzas como para detenerse y pensar las cosas de la manera más fría y empezaba a pensar que ella estaba disfrutándolo demasiado como para querer parar.  
Su mano estaba ahora en los muslos de la chica, deseaba más, más y...

-Saber tu no has visto mi...

Todo se enfrió al oír la voz de Sakura entrar en la cocina.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap de hoy ¿ Opiniones, tomates ?**  
**Nos vemos :3**

**"Los tiranos no gozamos del mejor vino, ese que no solo endulza el paladar, sino que endulza el alma más allá de las expectativas, ese que sin duda alguna yo envidio de todo aquel que lo conoce, pues quien no a conocido el amor no conoce estas en el paraíso"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**A pasado muchísimo tiempo desde mi actualización así que ahora que estoy en vacaciones, por cierto hace poco empecé a hacer un blog acerca de Fate Stay Night y agradecería muchísimo su apoyo.**

**Sin más espero disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Sakura ahogo un gritillo de sorpresa, no pensaba encontrarse con los dos siervos en una situación comprometedora. Ciertamente no era tan ingenua como para pasar por alto las miradas del rubio hacia el rey de los caballeros, llenas de deseo.**

**La mirada de la rubia era una mezcla de vergüenza y desesperación; como se había atrevido a dejarse llevar por algo tan bajo como el deseo, ¿No era acaso un rey con cordura?, sin embargo en su interior no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada además era agregarle algo que si le gustaba. Adrenalina.**

**Recordó las palabras de su maestro, este le había dicho que si seguía con ese deseo de cuidar de su preciada Gran Bretaña pronto acabaría consumida por ese ideal y no se permitiría que nadie admirara su belleza.**

**Luego estaba el rey de los conquistadores, él por su parte le recalcó que era una mujer hermosa, pero con un sueño que no le permitía mirar más allá.**

**Hasta que conoció a Shiro, el chico que durante la segunda guerra ocupaba cada una de sus ilusiones, hasta pensó en tener una vida junto a él ¡Que ilusa!, la señora Rin Emiya estaría gustosa de estudiar sus ridículas facciones de tristeza mientras le mostraba el hermoso anillo victoriano regalado por él.**

**-Sakura, que oportuna-resopló con sarcasmo el rey de los héroes mientras dejaba libre a Saber.**

**-Discúlpenme-musitó haciendo una reverencia algo avergonzada la peli morada.**

**-¿Qué querías preguntarme?-consultó Arturia más calmada.**

**-Bueno, creo que nada…lo olvidé-respondió sonriendo.**

**Ambos reyes la observaron con cierto enojo, el rubio por haberlo interrumpido y la rubia por que había llegado a decir nada.**

**¡Qué fastidio!**

**Luego de unas horas todos debían estar descansando, la rubia se dirigía a su habitación pasando por la de Sakura, revisó que esta estuviera dormida… ¡Bonita escenita que le libro a la chica!**

**Paso luego por la recámara del oji rubí, imaginó que este se encontraba realizando cualquiera estupidez, sin embargo se encontró con el joven descansando en la cama. Susurró un par de maldiciones por lo que iba a hacer y, se adentró al cuarto.**

**El respiraba suavemente emitiendo leves ronquidos de su boca entreabierta, sus rubios cabellos estaban esparcidos por la almohada, hasta se podía jurar que era un inocente chico. **

**-Si claro-bufó.**

**Lo observó por unos minutos antes de detenerse en uno de los mechones que tapaban sus ojos, intento removerlo, pero fue en vano. ¿Acaso se burlaba de ella?**

**Cuando por fin retiró el cabello, los ojos rubí que la miraban con diversión le causaron un escalofrío en su cuerpo.**

**-No sabía que disfrutabas despertar a los demás-Sonrió ladinamente-Mi leona ¿Gustas acompañarme?**

**-No-respondió secamente-**

**Él la calló con un beso, la hizo acostarse con la delicadeza de todo amante astuto, pero con la habilidad de un tigre acechando su próxima presa.**

**-Eres demasiado terca-sopló en el odio de la chica.**

**No supo cuando ni como, pero terminó acurrucada a ese cuerpo que le ofrecía calor, protección y seguridad.**

**Residencia Negiri**

**-Así que quieres hacer un trato, me parece interesante-Mencionó Emeth Negiri.**

**-Te ofrezco una asesina a cambio de un demonio-Habló Rogei con Afrodita abrazada posesivamente a él.**

**-Debo elogiar a tu asasin, es realmente digna de mirar-Comentó divertido Berserker.**

**-Trato-Finalizó Emeth.**

**-Sabia elección-Respondió el bicolor.**

**Residencia Matou**

**Saber abrió los ojos mientras sentía el calor realmente cómodo abandonarla.**

**-Es realmente deleitante tener esta visión de ti-Comentó el ojirubí mientras se levantaba-Ven, quiero que sepas que encontré la solución a tu espada.**

**La rubia se limitó a seguirlo hasta la siguiente habitación.**

**-Gate of Babylon-Habló el chico mientras los pozos dorados aparecían iluminando la estancia.**

**Adentró una de sus manos mientras buscaba entre sus tantos tesoros, sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba y retiró su mano lentamente.**

**Una luz brillante cegó momentáneamente la vista de la rubia, pero al ver la silueta de la espada que retiraba Gilgamesh, no puedo evitar asombrarse.**

**-Ex-Excalibur-susurró-¿Cómo es posible esto?**

**-Fácil de responder, mi leona-LA miró divertido-Todos los tesoros me pertenecen.**

**-Todos los tesoros, es comprensible que mi espada pertenezca a ellos-razonó ligeramente alegre.**

**Rozaron sus dedos antes de mirarse, unos segundos bastaron para que ambos sonrieran ladinamente uniendo una de sus manos.**

**-Lamento informar que esta guerra ya tiene ganador-Sonrió la chica mientras sus ojos verdes demostraban su seguridad.**

**Archer se limitó a embozar una sonrisa antes de reclamar sus labios. Única cosa que por ahora la rubia no se negaba a brindarle, en ese beso dejaba por claro que no había margen para otro finalista del gríal. Esto quedaba este su leona y él.**

**-Efímero brillo deseable ante los ojos de cualquier iluso-Susurró cerca de sus labios-Serás mía después de la guerra del santo grial.**

**Ella lo observó unos segundos antes de embozar un diminuta sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio.**

**-Así que después de la guerra, como si fuera tan fácil hacerme ceder.**

**Antes de que terminaran de "discutir", Ayame y Sakura aparecieron algo agitadas.**

**-Nos han retado a pelear-Mencionó algo asustada la pequeña.**

**Ambas chicas miraron con sorpresa a los dos reyes vestirse con sus armaduras mientras los anillos que tenías en las manos brillaban.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado la lectura, ya saben comenten si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión.**

**Si quieren escribirme el Facebook es Sasha Minari y tengo un blog sobre fate stay night.**

**Nos vemos.**

**:3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, a todos una vez más, después de tanto tiempo estamos nuevamente subiendo capítulo para esta historia que gracias a muchísimas personas es conocida y pues... ¡ESO ES EXCELENTE!**

**Nada más que agregar que Fate Stay Night no me pertenece y ¡Hay capítulo nuevo del Remake!, sus personajes tampoco, pero toda la trama por supuesto que sí :)**

**Os quiero a todos una abrazo a los que siguen esta historia y pues nada nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**

-Se esta desarrollando una nueva guerra señor, los siervos de la rama del arquero y el caballero contra el mago y Rider.

Negiri se limitó a escuchar cada una de las palabras de la assasin de Rogei, este último se encontraba desde una de las torres observando del aura de guerra que desprendían los siervos abajo, por supuesto Anubis se encontraba con ellos mirando con aburrimiento como la chica se restregaba como una gato en el cuerpo del bicolor.

Abajo el aura era sinceramente espeluznante, Saber estaba al frente apoyando su fuerza en su arma más fiel y que se encontraba oculta como lo hizo en la primera guerra, la armadura resplandecía como si de un ángel se tratara y su mirada fija cual esmeralda brillante.

Gilgamesh estaba sin la armadura, sentado a una distancia considerable, pero lo suficiente para evitar cualquier ataque de el mago, Merlín si mal no recordaba y el causante de que su "mujer" estuviera cargando la pesada cadena de todo su pueblo.

-Arturia Pendragon, deciste niña esto no es Gran Bretaña-Habló el mago quitándose la oscura capa-No tendré piedad aunque seas mi pupila, no tendremos la capacidad del dolor mientras enterremos las espadas en tu costado-La miro con algo de nostálgica-hubiera preferido un rencuentro diferente.

-Compartimos pensamientos-Razonó la rubia-Sin embargo esta es la respuesta que merece este encuentro ¡Desiste o muere Caster!

Gil se limitó a soltar una carcajada, esa era la chica determinada con naturaleza dura como una roca que tanto conocía y estaba completamente orgulloso de la sierva, de la chica, de su esposa. Saber por su parte miró al arquero de reojo sonriendo ladinamente, él aunque no fuera capaz de admitirlo le daba la fuerza y las ganas de ganar esta guerra por sobre todo.

-Bien, preparasen mago, rider-movió un poco la espada-Esta noche acaba su alianza.

Uno...dos...tres.

-Han empezado niño, debes de ver esto, el rey de los caballeros resultó ser una mujer que esta...-Se relamió los labios con una sonrisa algo oscura-Y, estamos en presencia del rey de los héroes, ¿Qué digna oportunidad?

-¿Hablas del dorado?-Consultó sorprendido Rogei-Gilgamesh...

-Exactamente niñato.

-Manténganse, debemos mirar todos sus movimientos y ver sus puntos ciegos.

-Ríndete, es inútil Saber-Gritó Juana-Por el bien de esta guerra debo de ganar.

Chocaron espadas nuevamente, el sudor perlaba sus frentes, las respiraciones estaban agitadas, sin embargo no darían su brazo a torcer. Saber porque deseaba que ese grial estuviera en buenas manos y Juana, quería la inmortalidad.

Saber intentó interceptar a la chica, pero esta se subió a su caballo apareciendo una lanza plateada en sus manos, Caster por su parte empezó a recitar conjuros para la destrucción definitiva del caballero.

Una vez más todo ocurría con lentitud, Saber era interceptada por la magia de retención de Merlín, Juana cabalgaba con elegancia y fuerza colocando la lanza para el ataque final.

Su respiración por un momento se detuvo y miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente, su pelea con Lancer y Berserker, si no hubiera estado el rey de los conquistadores probablemente no hubiera llegado tan lejos. Estaría acaso en estos momentos Lancelot pensando en su rey, como ella lo hacía a diario por él.

No le culpaba, más bien se culpaba ella misma por ser tan ciega y no observar que su pueblo era fuerte físicamente, sin embargo estaban sumergidos en una gran incertidumbre que ella ni siquiera fue capaz de borrar. Por eso tanta sangre derramada en vano, nunca les enseño a no depender de ella y ese era el pago. La perdición.

Segundos bastaron para que la luz dorada le hiciera cerrar los ojos, como podía olvidar que no había venido sola, que él estaba allí, que no la dejaría caer y ciertamente ella estaba empezando a depositar parte de su confianza (aunque sea una diminuta parte).

El rey de los héroes había interceptado con tanta agilidad al caballo de Juana que esta ni siquiera pudo observar como su precioso animal se desvanecía a causa de las lanzas del Gate Of Babylon.

Otro par de minutos y Gilgamesh había hecho retroceder a Caster, ya que este no era de batallas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Saber sonrió mientras desvanecía su armadura, ciertamente era muy arriesgado...pero la idea que tenía en mente resultaba tentadora.

Nuevamente Caster intentó detener a la decidida mujer, sin embargo no pudo si quiera lograr que esta cediera ya que el rubio lo había detenido con la irrompible cadena Enkidu.

-Ni un solo paso ansiando, o de lo contrarió responderé a tu estupidez con la fuerza.

-Insensato, tu pasión por esta chica te ha cegado...¿Estas seguro de que ella te ama?-Consultó Merlín sin demostrar que una parte de su ser se alegraba de saber que Arturia tenía a alguien en quien apoyarse.

-Nadie a mencionado que no lo haga-Sonrió dignamente el arquero.

Mientras ellos dos se demostraban que ninguno cedería, Juana escupía sangre a causa del corte profundo provocado por el caballero de la mesa redonda.

Una vez más Rider intentaba atacarla sin éxito alguno.

-Eso es lo que hace un rango A...-Susurró antes de recordar a Barba Azul.

La espada la atravesó sin piedad mientras su portadora la miraba con algo de lastima.

-Es digno saber que estuve ante la espada que solo logran ver los verdaderos héroes, fue un placer Arturia Pendragon-Habló Rider antes de sonreír y desvanecerse.

-Puedo decir que estamos en igual condiciones, me alegra conocer a la bendecida por Dios-Susurró al viento.

Giró sus talones dispuesta a hacerle frente a Caster que para su sorpresa había optado por la mejor decisión. Retirarse.

**Residencia Sabaku.**

-Aquiles, así es como te llamas héroe capaz de destrozar con tu lanza a cualquiera-Susurró un chica peliblanca de ojos negros mientras observaba a su siervo postrarse ante ella.

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy, lamento mucho que este un poco corto, sin embargo no tuve tiempo de nada así que pssssss...eso**

**gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y cuídense un monton.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola, mis hermosas personitas que leen esto.**

**Primero que todo pues, no ha pasado un tiempito sin que yo pensara en las miles de maneras de continuar la historia y dejenme decirle que no podía si quiera dormir de lo traumada que estaba por tener tiempo para actualizar.**  
**Así que aquí estamos nuevamente para traerle otro capítulo de esta carmín historia...se esta acabando ya.**  
**Quiero decir lo que es obvio, FSN no me pertenece porque si lo hiciera(siento que voy a decir) Shiro estaría vendiendo panes en la esquina.**  
**Gracias a esas maravillosas personitas que me leen y que me escriben lo mucho que me mataran por no actualizar pronto, ojala y se pudiese.**

Ahora estaba frente al siervo que le daría la victoria segura, podía atravezarle su lanza al costado de cada uno de los estúpidos héroes restantes y ella se encargaría del maestro de la clase Saber. Ya le haría pagar por la insolencia de tomar su puesto con el caballero.

-Ajilleos, héroe de Troya...-Susurró algo divertida-Espero que seas capaz de darle honor a tu título de "Pies ligeros".

-Mi destreza sera completada si poseo un maestro digno-Mencionó el castaño algo molesto.

-pies ligeros y boca también-Respondió secamente la albina-¿Te digo algo?, no puedes tener mejor maestro.

Aquiles se limitó a observarla caminar de forma elegante, la chica se giró unos segundos para observarlo de reojo y sonreirle sarcásticamente.

-No pienses acostarte conmigo, no caería tan bajo.

-...ya veremos.

Esto último lo había susurrado para sí mismo, ya que estaba dispuesto a hacer tragar a la niñita mimada, egocentrica y ingenua cada una de las injurias soltadas. Estaba seguro que lo conseguiría.

**OoOoOo**

Saber miraba ligeramente sorprendida por la felicidad que rebosaba la pequeña Ayame, esta gritaba a todo pulmon que mejor sierva no pudo haber hallado, que Saber era la mejor, que ganarian, que Gilgamesh y ella hacian un gran equipo...

Eso último surcó la mente de la rubia, la pequeña tenía en parte la razón. Si él no hubiera estado allí...si no hubiera.

Pero estuvo en el momento en el que su fe se desvanecía. Ella sabía más que nadie que esta guerra no era solo matar siervos, sino que a como estaban las cosas intentarían matar a los maestros y Emiya Ayame era su Avalon y ella no tenía en su lista de cosas el dejar que mataran a un niña que apenas abría los ojos en un mundo que desmoronaba a pasos agigantados.

¿Qué irónica es la vida, no?

Estaba preocupada por la hija del amor de su vida, y de la chica que la ayudo durante la segunda guerra, no se suponía que debía dejarla morir, sonreir ante la idea de que la niña suplicara que la salvaran mientras sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de sangre.

Pero no.

Ella deseaba con todo su ser que Ayame tuviera una vida que ella nunca gozó, correr sin temor a una guerra, ser una mujer y enamorarse de cualquier idiota, casarse y disfrutar de una vida junto al amor de su vida, tener hijos y verlos crecer...

Cada una de las cosas que ella en secreto deseaba y que sabía que nunca obtendría por ser un "Espíruto heróico", más bien una marioneta controlada para satisfacer los deseos del que la tenga.

-Ojala y no...

-Pase por lo mismo-Completó Gil acercandose a ella-Eso es lo que deseas, ¿Cierto?-la miro sivertido al comprobrar que estaba en lo correcto.

-Espero que no sufra y esta guerra solo sea un mal recuerdo-Completó algo avergonzada por ser un libro abierto para Gilgamesh.

-...No puedes desear algo que será motivo de impulso para una niña ilusa como ella-Sugirió el Rey sonriendo-No puede olvidar su "princesa".

Sabía que lo decía para mofarse del apodo que la niña le había puesto por ilusíon de los cuentos que Rin le leía antes de dormir.

-Sabia yo que no eras capaz de aguantar ahorrarte tu ignorancia-Profirió soltando un bufido.

-Te responderé lo mismo que le dije a Iskander, yo respondo a la fuerza-Musitó acercandose a la rubia-Pero no creo que eso a tí te afecte.

-Cállate-Elevó el tono de voz mientras sus flequillos ocultaban su azoradas mejillas.

Él por supuesto hizo caso omiso a sus palabras se acercó con toda esa omnipotencia que lo caracterizaba, acercó sus labios a la frente de la chica y depositó un beso en ella. Se separó con algo de seriedad y desvaneciendo su armaduro camino hasta donde se encontraban Sakura y Ayame.

Ella por su parte cada día se entendía menos, su corazón latía como el de una colegiala nerviosa y su mejillas arreboladas le comprobaban que estaba parando en desquiziada.

O eso significaba...

No podía ser, estaba bien aceptar que no le desagradaba la compañia que le brindaba, la hizo aprender a apoyarse en alguien, talvez hasta era atrayente mirarle a los ojos carmesí, quizas su cuerpo era increiblemente tentador y sus labios.../p

Ya estaba loca...o peor aún, estaba segura de la realidad y de lo que sentía. Estaba estúpidamente enamorada del rey dorado.

¡Bien, Saber apremiate por tu estupidez!

Lo miró de reojo conversar con Sakura, a ella la trataba como si fuera una persona inservible, solo un maestro en nombre, sin embargo a ella (Saber) la trataba tan distinto.

Le hacía setirse segura, tranquila, con fuerzas;Alababa su belleza no solo física, la reconocía como una contendiente digna, veía más alla del Rey Arturo. Mucho más allá.

Sonrió ironicamente, no se suponía que debían matarse y gritarse que se odiaban. Ahora que haría, se lo diría sabiendo que él de seguro la trataría como a sus tantas mujeres. La utilizaría y luego se olvidaría.

Justamente era eso su más grande temor, a eso era lo que le huia cada vez que fuera posible...ser lastimada de una manera que ella no pudiera superar por más fuerte que intentara aparentar ser.

Era cierto después de todo, era un chica miedosa que le temía al amor, pero que mas daba todo el miedo que sentía si, ya estaba enamorada.

Desvaneció su armadura, miró el horizonte por unos segundos y luego meditó, no conocía a Berserker ni a Assasin, sin embargo el aura que desprendía el tejado de la iglesia cefcana a donde se encontraban ellos le indicaba que eran fuertes y peor aún, estaban en alianza.

Sonrió un poco pues, estaba segura que ellos podían ser fuertes, pero ella y Archer eran los siervos más peligrosos y ciertamente ella esperaba que al final de la guerra solo quedara pelear contra él.

-Merlín tenías razón, soy un asco en temas amorosos.

**OoOoOo**

-Niño, Saber eliminó a Rider. Tal y como lo predije-Sonrió Anubis.

-Bien, nosotros debemos matenernos, ya despertó Lancer-Comentó el chico sentado en su despacho.

-Hay algo interesante, esos dos estan en alianza. Hasta podría apostar las almas que custodio de que no son solo "compañeros".

-Me estas diciendo de una relación.

-Si, y no sabes lo mucho que disfrutaré tener a Saber retrociendoce de placer ante mis ojos, veamos de que puede ser capaz el niño bonito.


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas mis preciosas personas que cada actualización están ahí súper pendientes de cuando se le acurre a esta chica escribir. Pues dejenme decirles algo, tengo algo de tiempo así que no se desarán de mí tan fácilmente. No lo intente o se las verán conmigo (como si pudiera hacerles algo T.T)...en fin, estamos otra vez para traer un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste y solo cabe decir lo mismo de siempre.**

**Fate Stay Night no me pertenece, y estoy segura de que Shiro agradece eso profundamente. Tampoco me pertencen sus personajes, sin embargo si todas las locuras que salgan de mi cabeza y queden plasmadas aquí.**

**Agradesco eternamente a todas esa maravillosas personitas que apoyan esta pareja (ya de por si me caen bien), pero sobre todo gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir.**

**O...O...O...O**

Berserker observó a la rubia unos minutos más antes de pensar en su próxima jugada. Era más fácil de lo que parecía, el reconocía que esa chica en lucha de habilidades le ganaba, sin embargo era muy fácil destrozarla mentalmente.

La niña era una de sus preocupaciones, la torturaría un par de veces antes de que el rey de los caballeros le rogara clemencia y cuando estuviea sumida ante sus oscuros deseos marcaría cada parte de sus ser con mordidas solo para que el imbecil ese notara que él no la poseia. Es más, estaba seguro de que esos dos no habían intimado, pero por el rostro de la chica podía decir que pronto el doradito daría el paso.

-Espero que den batalla, o si nó esto será demasiado aburrido para mí-Susurró dirigiendo su mirada hacia afrodita y Kotoko-Por lo pronto creo que puedo entretenerme de otra forma...

-Maestro, sin Rider significa que debemos ir a por Caster, sería matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro-Sonrió Assasin mientras colocaba una de sus largas piernas en la cintura de Rogei.

-No te fies, Merlín es intelectualmente superior a nosotros por lo que debemos reformular toda posible estrategia-Meditó el chico-Vamonos.

El maestro de Assasin fue el primero en retirarse, dejando a los dos siervos a solas.

-Vaya, quien diría que necesitas pensarlo todo con tu master-Apremió divertido Berserker.

-Como sabes que lo que digo es verdad-Desafió Afrodita mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

-Así de encantadora, letal...preciosa soy el custodio de las almas, s todo lo que ocultan sus corazones-Mencionó bufandose de la chica.

-No me molestes-Respondió ella intentando persuadirlo.

-Como quieras-Completó Anubis antes de tranformarse en un perro y desvancerse.

-Crees que estás a mi altura eh, no estoy capacitada para esperar semajante tonterías...Saber, Arturia Pendragon, eres la siguiente en mi lista-Sentenció la hermosa mujer dejandose llevar por el viento típico de los días pocos cálido de Japón.

**OoOoOo**

Gilgamesh y Saber estaban en la residencia Emiya despidiendo a Ayame, o eso intentaban fingir hacer pues, el arquero estaba arto de estar quieto en un solo sitio y Saber no estaba muy cómoda en ese lugar.

Ayame sonrió y se adentró a su casa, pero fue interceptada por Rin, quién estaba algo preocupada por la pequeña. Al principio se había asustado al recibir la noticia de manos de Sakura, su hija era uno de los contendientes para el grial y, ella por experiencia conocía lo mortal que resultaba ser el juego de los maestros y sirvientes.

-Saber, me alegro de que Ayame te tenga-Respondió cordial la pelinegra.

-Es reciproco-Contestó tan serena como solía recordar Rin, Saber.

-Y, en cuanto a tí Gilgamesh, no tengo nada que opinar-Respondió algo nerviosa la chica.

Con ese comentario se gano una mirada algo desinteresada del rubio, sus orbes carmesí la observaron con cierto aburrimiento antes de regresar a la posición que se encontraba anteriormente.

-¿O?, es la petética niña llorona-Comentó burlesco el rubio.

-¡CALLATE!-Gritó saliendo de sus casillas.

Miró a Saber esperando que esta se limitara a frustrarse con lo comentarios del chico, pero se encontro con algo sorprendente, ¡Una leve sonrisa por parte de la rubia! ¡Ella no odiaba a Gilgamesh! ¿Donde estaba ese odio?

-Rin, porque gritas...

Otra vez volvía a encontrarse con Shirou...lo miraba intentando comprender porque no estaba nerviosa o algo así como antes, pero nada ya no sentía nada.

-Shirou, es bueno verte otra vez-Habló la rubia sonriendo levemente, ganandose la sorpresas de los esposos presentes.

-E..es bueno verte también Saber-Respondió sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Podemos hablar-Consultó Saber mientras mostraba su serenidad.

Caminaron un poca hasta apartarse de la casa del castaño. Saber por su parte aún se cuestionaba el porqué no estaba intranquila.

-Solo quiero comentarte que me alegra saber que la vida ye a llenado de felicidad y que yo apoyo cada uno de los pasos que distes y que darás, solo quería decirte que...el "nosotros" murió en la segunda guerra y que ahora tendrás en mí una sierva dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por la de tu hija.

Sintió el abrazo cálido de Shirou y comprendió que este le daba el parentesis para comenzar, comenzar nuevamente junto a alguien más.

No estaba nada más de pormedio, que una fuerte amistad que venía del pasado y ahora el compromiso de cuidar de su hija y, ambos eran felices de saber que el otro se encontraba bien o por lo menos estable.

Shiro regreso con Rin y se despidió de los dos reyes, por su parte Saber no se limitó a mirar atras pues sentía que su vida ahora estaba hacia el frente y, Shirou ya no era parte de ella.

**Residencia Negiri**

**-Respondeme, soy Anubis, tu Dios quien te ordena que nuevamente le presentes tu poder. Libera tus ataduras y no permitas que Haorus te selle en la necrópolis. Ven a mis manos-**

Negiri se encontraba atento escuchando cada una de las palabras de Berserker, por la clase de magoi que consumía podría decir que era una arma excepcional la que sostenía ahora Anubis. Parecía forjada por alguna deidad pues no podía ser creada por un simple humano.

-Ra, ese es el título para esta guadaña. El toten de los muertos y el barco que los conduce hasta la vida eterna-Respondió el pelinegro desvaneciendo el arma en sus manos.

-Espero que tengas una idea del siguiente paso.

-Claro que la tengo, voy tras Caster-Mencionó con simpleza Anubis.

-Oh...-Fue todo lo que logró articular el chico antes de notar como su siervo se desvanecía.

**Residencia Matou**

Saber se encontraba comiendo fresas con chocolate, hace tiempo que no le daba el gusto a su paladar de probar algo tan delicioso ya casi hasta olvidaba su sabor. Por ahora llevaba su fresa número 27 y ni siquiera estaba llena. Vaya exigencias alimenticias.

-Saber-sama, tomaré un merecido descanso, buenas noches-Mencionó la chica de finas hebras moradas.

-Buenas noches Sakura.

Para cuando Sakura subió a su habitación, Saber se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, miraba los pequeños inicios del frío invierno de Japón, aveces estando de Gran Bretaña añoraba las calles adornadas del suave rosa de los pétalos del Sakura y a los niños correr al lado de sus padres; Extrañaba la comida de Fuyuki, los puestos de venta, pero sobre todo sentirse tranquila mirando el agua danzar por los lagos.

Miró un poco más antes de sentir las manos del alguien tocar su preciado bol de fresas. Se giró molesta para interceptar a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ella y su comida.

Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar un peluche un tanto grande de un león siberiano. En verdad intentó evitarlo, sin embargo apostaba lo que fuera porque había puesto esa ridícula cara de niña ilusionada.

Gilgamesh la miró algo divertido, saber que ella poseía un lado ridículamente tierno era gratificante. No siempre tenía que fingir que era una piedra.

-Supuse que te gustaría, te conosco bien-Tomó las manos de la rubia y depositó el peluche en ella, luego intentó girarse, sin embargo una ligera jalada de camisa le hizo comprender que la chica quería hablar con él.

-¿Quieres?-Consultó ligeramente nerviosa la sierva.

Gil no le respondió, pero se limitó a tomar un par de fresas sin si quiera comerlas. La llevo a su boca y tomando la cintura de la rubia reclamo sus labios sin clemencia.

Al principio intentó ser pasivo con ella, pero le era imposible gracias a los soniditos de aprovación de la oji esmeralda, así que al demonio todo lo "Amable que podía ser".

Unos minutos bastaron para que Saber dejaran de importarles las fresas, el chocolate, todo. Se dejó llevar por el auténtico frenesí de las caricias expertas propinadas por el rubio, un par de suspiros, un par de caricias descontroladas y ambos terminaron en el sofá.

Ella estaba fuera de sí o por lo menos le costaba admitir que quería dejarse llevar por toda la pasión que era capaz de mostar el rey de los héroes. Y vaya que sí sabía lo que hacía.

Sus trabajadas manos recorrían su camisa abierta gracias a él mismo, sus muslos y en algunas ocaciones depositaba suavez besos en ciertas áreas sensibles. Él lograba propinarle corrientes electricas a lo largo de su columna y todas ella terminaban palpitando entre sus muslos.

Y podían seguir, ambos lo deseaban, sin embargo el anuncio de una nueva batalla les enfrió el ambiente.

-Estúpidos perros-Mencionó con disgusto el rey dorado-Mi leona, empiezo a pensar que cada vez el "no voy a caer" se desvanece.

-Deja de decir tonterías-Respondió no muy segura el rey de los caballeros.

-Oh, esa es la Arturia segura de sí misma-Consultó divertido Archer.

-Ahorrate tus estupideces Gilagmesh.

-Sabes que disfruto como se escucha mi nombre en tus labios-Respondió él antes de besarla nuevamente y luego desvancerse con ese brillo que tanto lo caracterizó en la primera guerra.

-Gil...

**Residencia Oron**

La casa del dueño de Caster se encontraba rodeada por el aura infernal de Berseker, quién con su Bastón había levantado a sus sirvientes momificados. Faraónes con deidas hacia la deidad y que nunca pudieron pagar ahora servian como armas.

Por su parte Caster convocó sus doce leyendas, replicas exactas de la mesa redonda de Camelot y entre ellos, el ahora "liberado" antiguo Berserker, Lancelot.

Era sin duda la batalla más imponente que podía originarse de toda la guerra por el grial y segun ambos contendientes esta licha decidiría al ganador.

O eso creían ambos...

**Gracias por apoyarme con ests proyecto, hasta aquí el cap de hoy, nos vemos pronto. Cuidense mucho. **


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

**Sí, lose no estado aquí desde...mucho tiempo, pero déjenme decirles que son mis últimas semanas escolares y la cosa no parece tan ligera. Los profesores ahorcan.**

**Lo bueno de todo esto es que pude sacar tiempo para escribir y me dispuse a hacerlo con esta historia ya que, me vi hace poco el segundo capítulo de Fate Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, en lo personal amo el opening de Mashiro Ayano, por eso aparecerá en el capítulo.**

**En fin, como ya saben este anime no me perteneces...porque si lo hiciera Shirou ya estaría buscando empleo, ya no lo quiero en la panadería. Los quiero mucho a todos unas grandísimas gracias por estar apoyándome en esto y por soportarme en todo momento.**

**"Por eso sumérgete rápida y sinceramente en las escaleras en espiral que llevan al placer, a la oscuridad, Te haré olvidar todo completamente. No es necesario ningún beso engañoso, solo se obediente"**

El choque de armas se hizo presente, momias contra caballeros, obediencia contra lealtad, muerte con eternidad. Así se desarrollaba la batalla entre el mago de entre los magos y el dueño del más allá y sus amos quienes se encontraban simplemente distribuyendo el mana, no podían entrometerse.

Assasin se encontraba entre los arboles más cercanos intentando observar lo suficiente como para luego comentarle a Kotoko cuáles eran las medidas que ambos debían tomar, estaba casi segura que el estúpido de Berserker ganaría y, ¿Cómo ganarle a él?, Debía reconocer que la única manera de terminar con el pelinegro era asesinando a su maestro, pero no resultaba tan sencillo como mencionarlo. Por otro lado si llegasen a faltar el mago y Beserker, entonces quedarían el lancero, el arquero, el caballero y ella.

Al primero era tan sencillo terminarlo, conocía por fuentes que el chico era nada más y nada menos que Aquiles, el de los pies ligeros, y un completo y desenfrenado hombre en la cama. Y ella era de las que disfrutaba amar por minutos y matar en segundos.

Al arquero lo había visto durante la muerte de Rider, aquel deseado por una diosa y odiado por los dioses de su pueblo, solo tuvo un único amigo y lloro su muerte tan desesperadamente que lo llevo a la locura, buscando entre las arenas la inmortalidad que se le escapó de las manos gracias a una serpiente; ella estaba segura que podía sacarle provecho a través de sus ilusiones.

Y Finalmente la niñata de Gran Bretaña, el rey de los caballeros, la clase con mayor rango entre los héroes...no sabía sus puntos ciegos, pero a juzgar por la relación que tenía con su maestro bastaría con deshacerse de la niña y luego tendría toda la ira de ella centrada para entonces poder dominar su mente.

Aunque...

Estaba un punto interesante, a través de sus ojos esmeraldas se vislumbraba algo que como Afrodita ella no podía dejar pasar, la pequeña Saber estaba enamorada, sin embargo no estaba segura de quién. Ya tendría tiempo para saberlo.

-Vaya, que complicadito se está poniendo, sin embargo lo siento por los que desean el grial-Susurró rozando con los dedos sus labios-Veamos lancero, eres el primero en mi lista cariño.

La rubia dirigió sus pupilas hacia el rey dorado que acababa de entrar a escena, en sí era excitante reconocer el aura de firmeza que estaba y sus ojos carmesí eran extremadamente atrayentes.

-Tan marcados de sangre, tan deseosos de ver morir a quienes él desee-Susurró con una sonrisa.

Por su parte Gilgamesh estaba mirando con un deje de fastidio toda la pelea y pensar que hace algunos segundos estaba rozando la nívea piel de Saber, deleitándose con cada escalofrío que le provocaba a la rubia; sabiendo que ella intentaba reprimirse apretando con fuerza sus manos o simplemente evitando mirarlo.

Y ahora estaba como estúpido mirando a dos perros pelear sin siquiera mirarla con interés y sabía el porqué de esta situación; como también sabía cómo recompensarse luego.

-Gilgamesh.

Esa era la voz de su leona anunciándole que ya estaba presente. La miró con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en su rostro. Ella lograba simplemente cosas que el mismo pensaba que no existían, justamente en este momento ella se encontraba sin su armadura dejando a la vista el hermoso azul que caracterizaba a su vestido; dejando a vista su cuello aún marcado por él.

-Tsk-Chasqueó frustrado-Mátense rápido...

-Me sorprende tu paciencia-Respondió con una ligera sonrisa el cabello de Camelot.

-No me interesa tenerla teniéndote aquí-Comentó ligeramente divertido al ver el sonrojo de la rubia-Y por lo que veo somos dos.

**Kokoro wo zenbu yakitsukusu you na zetsubou no tonari de itsudatte**

**kimi wa subete tokasu you ni warai kakete kureteta**

**(Mi corazón, todo, siempre ha estado a lado de la desesperación como si se quemara**  
**pero cuando me sonreíste fue como si todo se deshiciera)**

Saber lo miró esta vez algo avergonzada con sigo misma. Ciertamente él tenía razón, aunque le costara aceptarlo muy en su interior ya deseaba que se acabara la pelea entre los dos espíritus, aun sentía su corazón palpitar desbocado cuando el arquero movía su vestido hacia afuera, sin éxito alguno ya que, a Berserker se le ocurrió pelear justamente en ese momento.

-Deja de hablar como si conocieras lo que pienso-Espetó mofándose del arquero.

**Kakikesareta koe**

**todokanai kotoba**

**mata tsumazukisou ni naru tabi ni**

**nandomo shigamitsuita**

**(Cuando parece que las palabras, que no te pueden alcanzar de mi voz borrada**  
**van a hacer que me tropiece de nuevo me mantengo firme una y otra vez)**

Gilgamesh la miró casi rosando las ganas de reír, ahora estaba casi seguro que ella mantenía esa mirada fría, pero por dentro gritaba que él decía la verdad.

Observó como ella se acerca hasta colocar una de sus manos en la mejilla de él, ella está vez sonreía, rozó con sus dedos su mejilla...y luego, la jaló con fuerza.

-Haces que recuerde lo parecido que eres a Caster-Respondió ella antes de besarlo.

Y no se refería precisamente al Caster de esta guerra, ella mencionaba al caster de la primera guerra en la que participaron. La vez en donde le dijo que él y Caster se asemejaban en cuanto a locura se trataba.

**Shiroku shiroku masshiro na mirai ga**

**tatta hitotsu boku tachi no kibou**

**ima no boku ni wa yamikumo na kono kimochi shika nai kedo**

**seikai nante hitotsu ja nai**

**boku dake no asu wo sagashiteru zutto**

**( El futuro blanco, blanco, tan puramente blanco es nuestra sola y única esperanza**  
**Ahora para mi estos cegadores sentimientos son lo único que tengo**  
**pero no existe algo como una sola respuesta correcta**  
**Siempre buscaré un mañana solo para mí )**

Gilgamesh no dejó que se separara de él, no sin antes dominar el beso y sostener su cintura con sus manos. Sentirla cerca era casi embriagante y era de igual forma provocativo.

-Respondo con actos, no palabras-Sentenció con los ojos rojos brillando de satisfacción.

Si ella se atrevía a besarlo significaba que todo lo que estaban formando juntos llevaba un buen camino, por primera vez en su oscura realidad marcada por su propia tiranía deseaba que esa mujer siguiera correspondiéndole casi de la manera enfermiza como lo hacía él. Porque simplemente dejó de ser el Gilgamesh que se alimentaba del placer del sufrimiento, que no se perdono perder a la única persona que le tendió la mano para ser lo que era. Alguien capaz de amar de todas las maneras posibles.

Quitando lo cursi y estúpido que sonaba eso...

**Itetsuku sora ni niburu kankaku**

**soredemo te wo nobashite**

**(En el cielo congelado me voy paralizando**  
**pero aun así extiendo mi mano)**

Ambos giraron dispuestos a contemplar la ira de ambos espíritus en guerra. Anubis llevaba una ligera ventaja pues, ya se encontraban muy cerca de la casa donde un angustiado Orón imploraba entre gritos que no entraran.

-Mi rey...-Susurró lancelot mirando hasta el tejado donde se lograba visualizar la imagen del rey de Camelot.

-Cenizas caídas, cenizas que volverán-Empezaba a recitar Merlín con uno de sus tantos libros en la mano-Al polvo eres y al polvo regresas.

Una luz casi cegadora iluminó el lugar, por poco tiempo todos los allí presentes quedaron en expectativa, pero al disiparse las momias del chacal habían desaparecido. Ahora solo quedaba Anubis.

-Crees con eso te basta viejo-Habló divertido antes de transformarse en perro y desvanecerse.

Había terminado...

-¡Orón!-Gritó uno de la mesa redonda al mirar como el hombre escupía sangre en el suelo.

-Crees que el pobre hombre resista mi letal veneno, lastima que tu conjuro fue un punto de distracción para ti-Mencionó Anubis apareciendo cerca del hombre que en poco segundos murió, por su boca salían escarabajos negros.

-Típico de los egipcios-Mencionó Caster-Sabías que no podías ganarme y por eso caes tan bajo-Empezaba a desvanecerse.

-No, te equivocas amigo mío, yo no pierdo el tiempo con minorías-Sus ojos dorados brillaban con repudio al mago.

-Lo sentimos Merlín, fallamos...-Respondieron los caballeros.

-Arturia...mi niña, en tus manos dejo el grial.

**Koukai ni sae mo**

**tadoritsukenu mama**

**akiramete shimatta nara**

**kitto kanarazu koukai suru**

**(Si solo me arrepiento sin llegar a mi destino  
y me rindo por completo seguramente me arrepentiré)**

-Si Saber ven por mí-Gritó con satisfacción enloquecido por la sangre del Orón en el suelo-Iluso.

-¡Papá!-Gritó aterrada un pequeña de cabellos castaños-pa...papá...no...que pasa.

Anubis sonrió al ver a la niña, olía a miedo, terror, desesperación y finalmente odio hacia él. Era entretenido observar como simples humanos querían intentar matarlo sabiendo que morirían en el intento, como una vez ella lo intentó. Como una vez Anabel lo intentó.

Pero eso era cosa del pasado, haberse enamorado de un simple humana fue un error y jamás se perdono llevarla con sus propias manos a la tumba y reconocer que lo único que quedaba en su memoria era el grito desgarrador de la mujer antes de que él entrara en la locura y le arrancara el corazón.

Y al ver a través de la pequeña sus miedos...casi todos eran iguales a los de Anabel.

No quería morir...

Lastimosamente él si deseaba verla morir, le recordaba tanto que hastiaba, tanto que deseaba verla sufrir y luego devorar sus corazón como lo hizo al entrar por primera vez en la locura. Cuando verdaderamente se volvió Anubis, Dios de la muerte.

**Shiroku shiroku furitsumoru risou ni**

**boku no ashiato kizandeiku yo**

**ima no boku ni wa yamikumo na kono kimochi shika nai kedo**

**seikai nante hitotsu ja nai**

**boku dake no asu wo sagashiteru zutto**

**(En estos ideales blancos, blancos acumulándose iré grabando mis huellas  
Ahora para mi estos cegadores sentimientos son lo único que tengo  
pero no existe algo como una sola respuesta correcta  
Siempre buscaré un mañana solo para mi)**

Con una sonrisa de casi desgarro, Berserker alzó a Ra entre sus manos y se lanzó a por la niña que entre sollozos veía su vida pasar en pequeños fragmentos.

Porque ese era el verdadero poder de el rey de la muerte, alimentarse de el terror que infundía entre quienes lograban verlo antes de morir, ese era sus centro, lo que lo mantenía entre la oscuridad donde nadie había logrado sacarlo.

-¡Muere!

Una espada dorada con inscripciones que él lograba reconocer bloqueó el ataque. Una mujer de rubios cabellos y una mirada tan verde como la esmeralda misma lo miraba con la frialdad que tanto la caracterizaba. El rey de los caballeros, Arturia Pendragon, sostenía al arma definitiva entre sus manos. Excalibur brillaba cual diamante.

**Umarete kita imi**

**meguriaeta wake**

**unmei ga ima tsunagaru**

**(El significado por el que nací, la razón de habernos conocido,  
y el destino, ahora se conectan)**

-Pensé que era rey y no una niñata-Bufó con cierta diversión.

-Un dedo que le pongas y probaras la espada de esta niñata-Respondió retrocediendo atrás con la infante detrás suyo-Esta pequeña no es parte de esta guerra, aleja tus sucias manos de su inocencia.

-Y crees que me da la gana de escucharte-Rugió el pelinegro.

-¡Retrocede!-Gritó la rubia a la pequeña antes de impulsarse para darle batalla a Anubis.

La niña ahogó un grito mientras lloraba angustiada, demasiadas emociones fuertes en un solo día, demasiadas cosas que harían de su vida un lugar tétrico. Por un momento miró a la chica que antes la había defendido, ahora ella se movía con la elegancia de un espadachín por toda la sala haciendo retroceder en varias ocasiones al monstro que había matado a su padre.

-Por favor, gana.

**Shiroku shiroku masshiro na mirai ga**

**tatta hitotsu boku tachi no kibou**

**itsuka kono te de bokura no negai wo kanaeyou  
**

**(El futuro blanco, blanco, tan puramente blanco es nuestra sola y única esperanza  
Algún día con nuestras propias manos haremos realidad nuestros deseos)**

Saber chocaba espada contra bastón, intentaba mantenerse serena, debía luchar con la cabeza fría para ganar la batalla, sin embargo el solo pensar que ese sucio perro podía matar a esa chica le tensaba los nudillos.

Miró de reojo a la niña tirada en el suelo llorando. Debía ganar a toda costa...

-Estúpida mujer-Musitó casi rozando la amargura, Berserker.

**Shiroku shiroku furitsumoru risou ni**

**kyou mo ashiato kizandeiku yo**

**ima no boku ni wa yamikumo na kono kimochi shika nai kedo**

**seikai nante hitotsu ja nai**

**boku dake no asu wo sagashiteru zutto**

**(En estos ideales blancos, blancos acumulándose, hoy también iré grabando mis huellas  
Ahora para mi estos cegadores sentimientos son lo único que tengo  
pero no existe algo como una sola respuesta correcta  
Siempre buscaré un mañana solo para mi)**

Anubis solo pensaba en que debía matar a la niña, solo le recordaba a ella y eso era pasado para él, tiempo que él deseaba dejar entre sus tantos olvidos.

-Por mi primer conjuro de comando te ordeno, Berseker, detente y regresa-Escuchó la voz de Negiri.

-Niñato-Gruño con fastidio-Ya nos veremos, Saber...

Por unos segundos la castaña miro hacia todos lados y luego impulsada por sus pequeñas piernas se arrojó sollozando a Saber, aferrándose al vestido de la chica. Estaba a salvo gracias a la rubia.

-Ya, ya-Susurró el rey de los caballeros-Ya paso...

-Gracias-Respondió la pequeña entre hipos-...que voy a hacer ahora.

-Vendrás a casa de alguien que estoy segura le agradará verte.

Arturia se levanto y tomó la mano de la niña hasta guiarla afuera de la casa, estaba segura que Ayame conocía a esta pequeña por lo que, estaba bien intentar que ella se quedara por un tiempo en casa de la pelinegra hasta conseguir otra solución.

Dirigió sus pupilas esmeraldas hacia el rey dorado que estaba apoyado en uno de los árboles cercanos. Las pupilas carmesí la observaron por unos momentos antes de que comprendiera lo que ella estaba planeando.

-La ficha de Berserker está muy cerca de desaparecer-Espetó con cierto interés.

-No importa eso ahora, debemos llevarla.

-Te equivocas, vas a llevarla tú, no pienso cargar con ella-Respondió con cierto fastidio el rubio.

Luego de unos minutos Saber y la pequeña estaban lo suficientemente. Meditó unos segundos todo lo ocurrido...

-Estúpido perro-Susurró hastiado-Crees que no se que estás aquí.

Una lanza roja como la sangre se abrió pasos entre los árboles impactando el suelo, Gilgamesh logró esquivarla sin mucho problema pues, ya conocía lo que el lancero tenía planeado hacer.

-Rey dorado, quiero una batalla contra ti-Manifestó Aquiles quitándose el casco.

-Que te crees perro, para hablarme de esa manera tan sucia, no soy igual a ti-Respondió molesto el rey de los héroes.

La lanza alzada fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la tranquilidad de Gilgamesh.

A lo lejos Saber observó como las puertas de Babilonia, doradas y brillantes, iluminaban el cielo antes de arrojar las armas de las arcas del rey dorado.**-**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, disculpen enserio que no haya podido enviarlo desde antes, pero no tuve el tiempo.**

**Enserio deseo que me perdonen por todo el tiempo desconectada.**

**Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo y cuídense muchísimo.**

**Sayo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holas maestros y siervos de Fate.**

**Este es un especial por Navidad del fic "Carmesí", tal vez tenga una que otra cosa de historia, pero no tendrá nada que ver.**

**Nota: ya saben que esto no me pertenece bueno, la historia sí, pero el resto de lo demás no.**

**Espero disfruten de esta historia remontada a quien sabe que de mi cabeza.**

**Saber: Agradecemos su apoyo y motivación ya que, sin ustedes nos somos nadie. El rey de los caballeros les desea una muy felices navidades y que principalmente disfruten en familia.**

**Autora (Sasha M): unas prósperas fiestas y regresen a salvo, los queremos de vuelta para seguirnos leyendo.**

**Gilgamesh:Bien, felices fiestas.**

**OoOoO**

Un castillo, lejos de ser un lugar abandonado entre la espesa niebla o envuelto en la densa nieve de Japón y, ciertamente de un aura tenebrosa era más bien, un lugar iluminado por los más hermosos candelabros y las luces que desprendía los adornos. Por motivo navideño habían hecho del castillo Einzbern un baile en celebración y presentación de Illya como sucesora.

Por supuesto que los grandes empresarios fueron invitados, siendo así la destacada participación de la familia Tohsaka, su hija Rin era pequeña aún, pero su belleza era digna de admirar.  
La familia Matou por otro lado se dispuso a asistir, Sakura y Shinji eran los herederos del imperio más grande de exportación, pero sin duda la más destacada, elogiada por cada hombre que se perdía en la hermosa belleza británica y odiada por la escasa posibilidad de compararse, era la heredera de los Pendragon. La joven con tan solo veinte y tres años se encargaba de la empresa, que llevaba con gran éxito, de su difunto padre.

Ella era una persona reservada y muy pocas veces se le había visto conversar por un tiempo extenso, y era aún más difícil conseguir una de sus tan hermosas sonrisas y totalmente imposible una muestra de vergüenza.

Actualmente las personas disfrutaban de la suave música acompañada de algunas parejas en la pista.

Arturia Pendragon o Saber como solían llamarla quienes la conocía como la Reina de la estrategia estaba contemplando la vista que obsequiaba las afueras del castillo.

O eso era de no ser por el hijo del asociado de su padre, cierto rubio de ojos carmesí, su nombre era Gilgamesh y era molesto para la rubia, con todas esas tonterías de que debían casarse, ella odiaba ser mandada o en el peor de los casos ser obligada. Luchaba por sus ideales sin dejar margen a respuesta.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-Mencionó el rubio, mirándola sin mucho interés.

Esto causó una ligera opresión en el pecho de Saber, nunca la había tratado así y muy en el fondo le agradaba la manera de ser para con ella, colocándola como una pieza brillante, de mucho cuidado e invaluable. Cosa que su primer intento de amor ni siquiera intentó.

-Te escucho-Respondió ella de igual forma, no quería que notara que su pecho le dolía.

-Vamos a cancelar la condición de matrimonio impuesta por nuestros padres-Miró el rostro de sorpresa de la joven-Eres libre Arturia Pendragon. Nos vemos.

Iba irse pero una mano suave como la seda y delgada de la fémina impidió su improvisado escape.

Y es que nunca deseó algo de manera tan enferma hasta que la conoció. En aquel entonces era un niño en el cuerpo de un adolescente de diez y ocho años que pensaba que el mundo le pertencía, pero ella le demostró de la manera más aristócrata que existe en el mundo de la alta alcurnía que, no puedes compralo todo.

Empezaba de esa forma un amor corrumpido por el deseo de tenerla como su mujer y poder observarse en esas esmeraldas, que ella tenía por ojos, todo el tiempo que deseaba. La eternidad si era posible.

La desea solo para él y cuanfo conoció de su roptura con uno de sus asociados en Bretaña supo que finalmente podía mover sus fichas, sin embargó su amor por ella fue facilmente destruido por la decepción de reconocer que ella no le amaba y tampoco pensaba amarlo.

Y ahora se encontraban frente a frente, verde contra rojo, esmeraldas contra rubís, sorpresa contra incertidumbre. Resultaba interesante reconocer que ambos sintierón esa descarga eléctrica que los motivó a verse tan profundamente como les fuera posible. Como lo hacían ahora olvidandose del resto de invitados.

-¿No es eso lo que deseabas?, eh, Saber-Saboreó su nombre en sus labios.  
-Si, no deseo casarme por obligación...-Dudó ante la profunda mirada carmesí-¿Tu no lo deseas así?, poder elegir.  
-No me interesan esos temas, acaso piensas enamorarte como colegiala-Consultó con cierta sonrisa tan suya y que por desgracia causaba desgracias en la joven, que con mucho esfuerza, mantenía su caracter.  
-Tu antipatía sobre temas amorosos es infantil-Comentó la chica soltando la mano del llamado rey de los héroes, y de paso dejando de sentir ese calor agradable.  
-Creeme Saber, prefiero la noche de bodas que toda la imagen de el matrimonio. Allí puedes ver si en verdad las personas son lo que parecen-Saber, podía jurar que vió ese brillo intenso en los ojos del rubio.  
Arturia se limitó a guardar silencio, si no lo hacía empezarían una de sus tantas e infantiles peleas.

Una melodía apasionada empezaba a sonar en el interior de la residencia. Arturia la conocía como la palma de su mano, era su mejor secreto...amaba bailar y el tango era una de sus más grandes pasiones.

Ni siquiera pudo evitar el brillo en sus ojos y que Gilgamesh no lo notara.

-¿Me permite esta pieza?-preguntó haciendo uso del tono seductor que ponía en práctica cuando quería molestar a la rubia.

Pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

-Encantada-Respondió ella usando el protocolo.

Una vez más eran el centro de atención, pero al empezar los movimientos de la danza, el mundo dejó de existir para ellos.

Un fuerte deseo se apoderó de Arturia, evitó por todos los medios jadear ante la fuerte cantidad de pensamientos eróticos que detonaban en su mente, era el baile de los amantes por excelencia y podría ser que ella fingía bien su odio hacia el chico, pero en eso momento no utilizaba su máscara de hierro y el roce de cuerpos no ayudaba.

Él alzó una de las nivéas piernas de Saber hasta su cadera rozandola mientras la chica se dejaba arrastras en un movimiento que implicaba dicho paso, unos giros y ambos volvían a estar a solo centímentros.

-¿Deseas cancelar el matrimonio?-Preguntó el mientras susurraba en su oido-Podemos cambiar de opinión.  
-Yo...ah-Escuchaba su voz más grave de lo normal y podía imaginar que el color esmeralda brillante de sus ojos se había convertido en un oscuro y verdoso bosque.  
-Sabes que no lo deseas, date la oportunidad de conocer todos los placeres de esta vida-Mencionó Gil, igual de aturdido que Saber, Resultaba tentador hacer uso de la habitación que había reservado en el hotel.  
-No lo cancelaré, por...por la memoria de mi padre-Era una respuesta absurda viniendo de ella en un momento en el que era muy dificil reconocer su voz.

La pieza acabó con un ligero rose de labios por parte de los bailarines mientras los aplausos no se hizieron esperar.

Faltaban una hora para Navidad.

Saber y Gilgamesh se dirigieron nuevamente a las afueras del castillo, para evitar las cámaras y sobre todo controlar los deseos.

-Tu padre debe estar orgullo de tí, eres una hija ejemplar-Soltó de reprente sorprendiendo a la joven-Te casarás solo por obligación de él.

Casi podía escuchar un tono fingido en la voz de Gil.

-No solo por eso-Mencionó ella de repente-Me gustas Gilgamesh.

Su momento había llegado, vencía ahora el miedo al desamor nuevamente, a que él la usara como una muñeca, que la dejara, que no fuera lo suficientemente buena íntimamente y se aburriera de ella.

-Mi leona-Escuchó de sus labios ese apodo que le puso la primera vez que hablaron-Sabes convertir un hombre en devoto de ti. Tan inocentemente deseable.

-¿Me amas?-Consultó con miedo la rubia, dejando a un lado su orgullo para mostrarse como verdaderamente era.  
-Aún lo dudas-Sonrió él-Te amo mi reina, Arturia Pendragón.

Sobraban las palabras. Apoyados por el muérdago que colgaba en uno de los adornos arriba de ellos, se besaron de la manera más casta, sin embargo sus deseos primitivos se hizieron presentes convirtiendo del beso una batalla de lenguas.

Arturía podía jurar que su rostro se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado y que hablar de sus rojizos labios mordidos por la caricia de Gilgamesh.

Media hora para el veinte y cinco.

Ambos se retiraron de la fiesta evitando las cámaras y demás vidajenas, fueron al hotel del chico y encontraron la habitación de él.

Diez minutos.

Se besaron nuevamente, como si fuera un método de salvación. Para el joven no existía un vino más esquisito que sumergirse en los besos de Saber, moder su piel nivéa y undirse en ella sin pudor alguno.

La haría conocer el deseo en todas las formas posibles, le mostraría con cada caricia que el tiempo de espera valió la pena, porque ahora la tenía debajo de él, disfrutando de los sonidos placenteros que salián de su boca, de su mirada sonrojada y sus ojos brillosos bañados de lujuria que lo miraban con amor, pero sobre todo lo demostraría como un hombre como él, alguien que conoce lo que desea, ama a una mujer como ella, tan frágil y fuerte a la vez.

Ocho, siete, seis...

Estaban a punto de romper la barrera que no les permitía ser uno y justo en esos segundos se miraron como intentando guardar esos momentos para la eternidad.

-Feliz Navidad Gilgamesh-Susurró la rubia debajo del trabajado y ahora sodoroso cuerpo del joven.  
-Feliz Navidad mi Reina-Mencionó el rubio antes de iniciar el vaiven que pronto torturaría los sentidos de ambos, haciendolos rozar el paraiso y mencionar sus nombre mientras el climáx se hace presente.

**Veinti cinco, ocho de la mañana.**

Dos jóvenes cubiertos unicamente por las blancas sábanas de la cama leían la prensa.

-Volvimos ser noticia, es molesto saber que me interesa guardar la portada solo porque aparecemos juntos.

-Te niegas a aceptar que eres debil ante mí, ponto podré gozar de que lleves mi apellido.

-Que te haya aceptado no significa que me tienes a tus pies, reconozco que soy orgullosa.

-Aún así, eres mía.

-Egocéntrico.

-Me ama así.

-Por desgracia sí, te amo así-Respondi la rubia antes de besar al chico y empezar los preparativos de la boda.

**OoOOO**

**Eh aquí mi cap especial que espero sea de su agrado y pues nada se me cuidan mucho y nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quiero agradecer primeramente a los miles de comentarios que han llegado apoyando a esta pareja que, a mi parecer, son complementarias en más de un sentido. Perdónenme los amantes de Shiro y aquello, me gusta ser honesta. también agradecer su apoyo a lo largo de este fic.**

**Advertencias: Fate Stay Night, Zero y cualquier Fate no me pertenece, pero si lo hace las locuras que salen de mi cabeza. la otra cosilla es que esta si es la continuación, el capítulo anterior era un especial de diciembre.  
**

El cielo se teñía de rojo carmesí, estaba nublado y era demasiado tétrico como para que los ciudadanos de Fuyuki decidieron tomar un paseo nocturno; las únicas personas que se encontraban lograron mirar como el cielo rugía a causa de una tormenta y finalmente un pozo dorado y brillante. Para todo ser humano normal era algo sobrenatural y sumándole el hecho que aquellos pozos lanzaban infinidades de espadas, lanzas o cualquier arma punzocortante. Un sonido interrumpió el silencio del lugar.

Los ojos color sangre se estrujaron con rabia, había perdido tres de sus preciadas espadas a causa del perro frente a él. Gilgamesh era alguien con paciencia exageradamente escasa y actitud demasiado altiva para aceptar que Aquiles se defendía de manera sublime y algo elegante frente a cada obstáculo propuesto por el rey de los héroes.

-¿Es que no eres nada más que lanzar espadas, pensé que eras más fuerte que eso arquero?-Resopló con sorna y jocosa sonrisa el castaño.

-Te atreves a tutearme maldito-Contestó con furia el rubio-Libérate Ea

Un pozo dorado apareció en el momento que Gilgamesh buscó con su mano su noble phantasm, su arma definitiva. la giró con digna apariencia de un león rugiendo feroz contra la que sería su próxima presa. Su contrincante no lo hizo esperar y se lanzó con la misma fuerza al contraataque.

Solo una albina fue testigo de la sangre cayendo...

-/-/-/-

Saber abrió los ojos asustada, sintió la necesidad de tomar aire afuera. Por algún extraño motivo soñó que se ahogaba en la oscuridad, como si el agua que emanaba del grial la consumiera.

Ese sueño de seguro sería el mismo que el de Ayame. En parte eran recuerdos de su primera guerra, sumado a eso el miedo de perderse en la avaricia del grial.

Sus esmeraldas orbes miraron la guerra que se desataba en el cielo y, era tan solo un indicativo de la contienda de ambos siervos. Estaba segura de las habilidades del arquero, pero era curioso que su pecho se oprimió mientras la ansiedad crecía en su ser.

-¿Que pasa Arturia, esta eres tú?-Preguntó con sorna. Se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer sensible y eso, eso debía prohibirse mientras el grial estuviera en medio, sin embargo estaba su reciente aceptación por el Rey de los Héroes y, le debía cierta devoción a los sentimientos puros de su ser.

-Te espero en casa-Susurró algo molesta-Tienes que regresar.

-/-/-/

La sangre del cuerpo inmóvil empezaba a emanar a cantidades alarmantes. Su vida como siervo se estaba agotando y ni siquiera pudo acertar el ataque. Era humillante reconocer que a pesar de ser el mejor en su època y considerado Dios de la guerra, ahora veía arrodillado el cuerpo del rey imponiéndose con altanería y soberbia. No había contado que las cadenas de Enkidu o eran letales y, ciertamente se espero eso; es por ello que las evadió,sin embargo la flecha lanzada a su corazón gracias a un arco dorado que a simple vista parecía Ea. Que digno oponente.

-Conoce tu lugar pero, en el suelo como los demás de tu especie.

-Digna pelea Rey de los Héroes, pero mi maestra está aquí-Sonrió algo confiado.

-Que te recupere si eso es lo que deseas, más yo no me rebajaría a eso.

Sabaku recitó la curación, la sangre regresaba a su lugar, como si la herida jamás hubiera existido, solo que la enorme cicatriz y algunas gotas de sangre confirmaron la existencia de la misma.

Una vez más ambos contendientes dieron el todo por el todo, sin embargo el lancero tuvo que retirarse gracias a la ausencia de su maestra quien al no dominar muy bien el consumo de magia se desmayó.

Gilgamesh se desarmó quedándose en su ropa negra habitual, caminó un poco hasta el puente que alguna vez observó la pelea del mago contra su reina y como esta al final iluminó con su espada, en un brillo dorado, casi incapaz de olvidar. Las aguas se movían tranquilas,balanceándose con gracia y alardeando de su majestuosa belleza. Su ojos se detuvieron en la figura frente a él. Una mujer de hermosura notable y ojos capaces de sobornar con simples caricias. Así era Assassin.

-Quién hubiera imaginado que eras más guapo de lo que decían-Comentó contoneando las caderas mientras caminaba-Gilgamesh, Rey entre reyes, pero ¿será verdad el resto de la historia?

El rubio enarcó una ceja en clara indicación de molestia, esa mujer podía ser todo lo cualquiera que quisiera, pero venir a sobornarlo es caer bajo.

-Assassin, eres similar a las mujeres de mis antiguas alcobas, recogían las migajas como animales hambrientos-Resopló con fastidio-Antes de que sea tarde, largate.

La asesina bufó molesta,no solo por el comentario, más bien estaba frustrada pensando que existía un hombre capaz de rechazar.

-Maldito bastardo.

Una espada voló en dirección a ella, la evadió con grandes dificultades, no esperaba tal acción, fue entonces cuando su propio cuerpo convulsionó quedando en completo silencio por grandes minutos hasta que volvió a colocarse como normalmente estaba. Un diminuto insecto escapó de su oído, casi sintiendo repulsión, Gilgamesh entendió que el cuerpo de Assassin le pertenecía a alguien más. Y ese alguien le había tendido la mejor de las trampas besandola mientras era presa del odio al saber que su maestro le gustaba alguien más, recorrió su cuerpo con descaro y marcó con un atisbo de soberbia a la mujer que yacía debajo de él.

La utilizó de las maneras más primitivas posibles y luego utilizó su maldición para tomar posesión de su cuerpo por medio de escarabajos.

El amor es sin duda la causa de muerte universal por excelencia y lastimosamente la perdía de cordura de la Diosa del amor. Afrodita.

**Antes que nada es un capítulo corto, porque ya estamos acabando y este es la introducción a las peleas más importantes. Nos vemos hasta la próxima y no me odien por querer matar a Shiro.**

**Saludos :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Muchísimo tiempo desde la ultima actualización, lo sé, pero a pasado tanto desde la ultima vez que escribí. Entre nuevamente a la escuela, charlas, ejercicios, exámenes y hasta ahora e tenido tiempo para escribir. Así que espero que sea de su agrado lo que lean.**

**FZ no me pertenece, pero si la historia. Gracias a los que apoyan esta pareja que a mi parecer son tan incompatibles como compatibles y sí, Shiro, lo siento, pero no entras aquí ni queriendo.**

**Saludos y espero se lo disfruten.**

**S.M**

Eso era Assasin, un cuerpo inerte y sin vida propia manipulada por los deseos de venganza y la sensación de amargo veneno a traición por parte de su maestro. Su alma clamaba entre sollozos ahogados que el desgraciado merecía pagar y entonces sucedió algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Porque ahora no podía echar marcha atrás

**horas atras**

La batalla había cesado, Caster había caído entre los escombros de la casa de Oron. El gran Merlín murió como el tonto que era aunque, la pelea no fue justa, Berserker demostró utilizar la estrategia para evitar el choque prolongado de espadas. Justamente así lo observaba la rubia de clase asesina. Desde que estuvo entre las sombras observando la guerra y al resto de siervos sin interferir, intentó por todos los medios hacerse de un plan rápido para eliminarlos.

Notó la constante mirada de una peliblanca, que ella deducía era maestra del lancero, mirar con gran insistencia al rey de los héroes. De seguro buscaban eliminarlo a él, para reducir las posibilidades del caballero o debía decir rey de los caballeros, aun intentaba por todo los medios comprender que le hallaban de hermoso a una mocosa con espada y a juzgar por su forma de ser, no era precisamente una diosa en seducción como ella o una dama en general. Es más, sentía que tenía complejo de hombre.

Se giró molesta por no comprender el porque de las miradas intensas del arquero y como intentaba no prestarle intención la rubia de ojos esmeralda. Estúpidos, ella no necesitaba de esas estupideces, para eso tenía a Kotoko. Él era su todo, además deseaba recuperarse de su ardua observación entre las sábanas del maestro.

cuando se materializó entro con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, sería una gran noche para ella, pero al subir más, en la habitación de él empezó a hacerse presente el sonido de jadeos y gruñidos por parte de Rogei. Sintió repulsión al saber que la voz de la mujer era producida por la vecina, esa estúpida buena para nada que limpiaba casas se revolcaba con su maestro. La odiaba con todo su ser, porque era horrible desde su cabello mal teñido hasta esa sonrisa fingida de inocencia. Lloró en silencio, pequeños sollozos que se perdían entre el éxtasis de los amantes dentro de la habitación.

Fue entonces, cuando su cuerpo se sumergió en la ira, el deseo de venganza. Buscó a Berserker, quien descansaba de manera perezosa en el sótano de la casa de Negiri, o eso hacía hasta que sus doradas pupilas y algo desinteresabas se fijaran en la despechada mujer. No hubo palabras de por medio, fue un trato sellado con simple miradas, cuando el extendió su mano en la penumbra y la condujo a la oscuridad. Cuando profanó el blanco de su piel transformándolo en gris, era mero odio, lo que la motivaba a besar con igual intensidad los labios del pelinegro, de moverse al compás de su cuerpo, de ser uno entre rabia y enojo. Solo eso.

Se vistió sintiéndose sucia, vacía, sin nada. Porque ella deseaba a Kotoko, ella...lo amaba como amaba todo lo demás, sin embargo el la traicionó por irse con esa cualquiera y ahora estaba sollozando siendo escuchada por el chacal.

-¿Qué buscar hacer?-Preguntó divertido, levantándose aún desnudo y observando el resplandor dorado que emanaba del cielo, sabía que lo producía y sabía como saber el ganador de la contienda.

-Ya no tengo nada mejor que hacer-Se levantó contemplando el brillo de igual forma.

-Ve a ver que sucede-Susurró el pelinegro antes de mirarla y regresar a la oscuridad donde solo se lograba divisar sus ojos claros.

-Supongo que eso haré-Mencionó en el mismo tono cansado y pastoso.

Cuando logró materializarse Aquiles escapaba con su maestra en brazos dejando al rubio mirar con interés el puente, como si vinieran a él memorias pasadas. Entonces deseó llegar hasta él y corromperlo de igual forma. Porque si Rogei no la amaba, ella amaría hasta saciarse del amago veneno, hasta dejarse hacer entre los dedos del rey de los héroes. Ese era su plan, tal vez al principio pensó en eliminar al lancero, pero reconocía que era atrayente pasar la noche con el arquero que a juzgar por sus ojos, sabía que hacer con una mujer.

Pero nada fue así porque al entrabar una ligera discusión con el sintió su cuerpo dejar de actuar a voluntad, se sacudió de manera brusca y se perdió en la oscura niebla de su mente. Eso era dejarse hacer en las manos de Berserker, una de las grandes habilidades de un barquero de muertos como él, era la manipulación de los sentimientos y deseo a través del chantaje, y ella no necesitó de lo último para ello, se entregó en bandeja de oro al chacal.

Su cuerpo fue marcado por el negro de Anubis y ella dejo de ser ella para ser un sirviente más de él.

Atacó sin atacar con voluntad al arquero que la miró con lástima y deseó morir, que él no prolongara su agonía.

-Ma...ma...mátame por...favor-Susurraba entre sollozos la rubia, se ahogaba entre la sangre de color oscura y los insectos que se multiplicaban en su cuerpo-Gilgamesh...mi favorito.

Los ojos rubí se agrandaron por segundos antes comprender. Al ser una diosa ella logró ver su nacimiento, ver su vida desde otro ángulo. Ella ya lo conocía.

La atravesó con una de sus lanzas antes de ver sus ojos agradecerle y sus labios formar una ligera sonrisa de paz.

-Nos volveremos a ver, cuando ya tengas a alguien a tu lado-Susurró antes de desvanecerse.

Gilgamesh la miró hasta que se volviera luz entre las tormentas de Fuyuki, se volviera nada. Giró su cuerpo dispuesto a irse, no sin antes mirar los insectos de Anubis desaparecer. Que patética forma de morir, rogar clemencia de rodillas, viendo tu sangre caer, sintiendo las punzadas en tu corazón.

Se desvaneció dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, para aparecer segundos después en la casa de Sakura. Berserker no se movería hasta crear un plan y Aquiles moriría con Ea atravesada en su cuerpo, él se encargaría de ver al perro altanero morir. Notó el silencio de la casa, por lo que intuyó que estaban durmiendo, pasó por la habitación de su maestra corroborando que esta descansaba profundamente, observó a Ayame y a la mocosa nueva dormir en la habitación de huéspedes. Lo que dejaba a Saber...en su habitación. Que interesante.

Por fin tendrían tiempo para ellos, pero al llegar a su cuarto la rubia no estaba.

La encontró sentada descansando en la entrada principal de la casa, apoyada en la columna, con los ojos cerrados y las manos ligeramente apretadas.

¿Acaso estuvo preocupada? ¿Fue por él?

Su orgullo se infló con gran vigor en su pecho, ella estuvo esperándolo con gran preocupación. Se acercó de manera silenciosa, inclinados a la altura de sus rosados labios, y la besó de manera suave, no era algo que él hiciera con frecuencia, pero ella lo a meritaba. Sintió el pestañeo de sus ojos y la mirada de esas pupilas verdosa. Se separó con algo de molestia y la miró con intensidad.

-Esperaste por mí- No era una una pregunta, pero deseaba inflar su ego.

-Esperé por ti-Le confirmó la rubia antes de levantarse.

-¿Eso es todo?-Consultó mirándola de reojo antes de sentirse con ganas de hacer algo más que dormir.

-si, eso es todo-Casi lograba ocultar su sonrisa al ver el deje de molestia vislumbrarse en los rubíes del rubio.

Él la detuvo con ese mismo deseo marcándose palpitante en su cuerpo. Primero estuvo esperando como estúpido a que esos dos se mataran, cuando acabaron, apareció el otro perro y la rubia loca y llegaba a casa de la tonta de su maestra para que Saber no hiciera nada más que hablarle e ir a dormir.

Ni de broma.

La tomó entre brazos logrando que esas pupilas lo miraran con algo de asombro.

Él prometía que sería una gran noche para ambos.

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, y gracias por apoyar lo que hago nos vemos hasta la siguiente cuando agregue el resto ( Osea lo que llevan pidiendo desde hace tiempo ja ja ja) Saludos y bendiciones en lo que hagas.**

**La autora agradece el apoyo, pero sonríe ante el comentario**

**Se despide Sasha :3**


	15. Chapter 15

Incontables eran las veces que derrochaba su tiempo con cualquier mujer que satisficiera sus deseos primitivos, consumiéndose con la pereza de las llamas que iluminaban su estancia. Era la rutina después de conquistar reinos enemigos, probar del cuerpo de mujeres que esperaban gustosas dejarse hacer en sus brazos, pero esta vez era diferente… si que lo era.

Ahora buscaba insaciado los labios del "Rey de los Caballeros", su desesperada hambre mantenía sus manos forcejeando con la ropa de la mujer frente a él. Era Gilgamesh, el rey de oro, quien se encontraba en la desesperante necesidad de profanar el cuerpo de Saber, de marcar incontables veces sus dientes en la lechosa piel, de permitirse aspirar el aroma de ella y finalmente de convertir a la leona indomable en suya.

Saber por su parte intentaba evitar la creciente necesidad de borrar todo pensamiento que la atara a la realidad y consumirse en deseo palpitante que atacaba sin clemencia su espalda, enviaba de manera sutil espasmos continuos y susurraba palabras que eran bochornosas para la recatada dama. Pero no debía negar que era tan fácil dejarse hacer en sus brazos. Se sentía una diosa y él la trataba como tal, cuidando que cada movimiento fuera del disfrute de ambos, permitiendo que ella explotara a su antojo el torso masculino, sintiendo su caja torácica contraerse mientras respiraba. Aún se negaba a aceptar que sus manos aceptaban gustosas la invitación a la perdición.

-Doblega tu orgullo mujer-Le susurra de manera grave el rey dorado-Permítete explorar más de lo que deseas.

-Esto está mal-Intentaba razonar la rubia, pero sus continuos suspiros acallaba la vocecilla juiciosa que buscaba regresar a la realidad.

-Tu terquedad aumen las ganas de poseerte-La falta de pudor causó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la leona.

Quería, pero no deseaba. No debía, sin embargo esperaba que él pasara las barreras que la protegían. No es que hubiera olvidado su deseo de tener algo con Gilgamesh, pero su cordura le decía que esto era caer demasiado bajo, para alguien como ella; tener esta clase de placeres era impuro, manchaba su ser.

Pero así como las teorías pueden ser modificadas, de esa misma forma su mente dejó de funcionar cuando a sus oídos llegaron palabras que jamás esperó escuchar…

-Mi reina a de saber que no estamos teniendo simplemente placer. Le estoy permitiendo adentrarse a mí, saber que no me doblega, pero se adentra ocupando parte de lo que soy.

Sus labios formaron un sonrisa. Jamás diría que arrodillaba a sus pies, pero dejaba marcado que le permitía acunarse en su corazón, tácitamente se convertía en el hombre que ella deseaba. Aún no debía decírselo, pero estaba seguro que merecía que ella le dedicara tal pensamiento.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Gil, se aferraron mientras su dueña se sentaba en la piernas del dorado rey. Pensó en lo que hacía y rió con sorna al saber que le importaba muy poco lo que ya estaba haciendo. Se estaba fundiendo y sonaba a todo menos al rey que levantaba la espada en contra de sus adversarios. Debía atribuir a sus deseos despertados y falta de cordura producto de la mano del rey que masajeaba más abajo de los muslos. Podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada y los gemidos constantes al sentir sensibilidad donde no creía tenerla.

La boca de Gilgamesh descansó en su cuello, seguido por su lengua. Bajaba y subía con tranquilidad agobiante, como si deseara torturarla. Lo estaba consiguiendo, por lo que se atrevió a poseer sus labios de manera demandante. La necesidad creció en ambos como fogata en el bosque. El rubio se sorprendió al ver a su reina colocarle el peso necesario con su cuerpo, para que ambos descanzaran entre las sábanas y el mullido colchón. Seguían disfrutando del calor que empezaba a formarse en la habitación, de las manos que continuaban sin descanzo el recorrido por el cuerpo contrario, los quejidos y las arqueadas la dama que hacían aún más enferma la necesidad del rey dorado de marcarla entre gemidos altaneros y susurros cansados.

La dama retiró la ropa que acompañaba al rey, lo despojó con algo de prisa. De la misma forma que él lo había echo. Y entonces se contemplaron el uno al otro, cegados y nublados por el deseo. Reanudaron su labor entre sensaciones más intimas y contacto que doblegaba a la reina y hacia del rey la experiencia más placentera que nunca podría compararse a ninguna mujer. Porque estaba con su leona, indoblegable y altanera "Rey de los caballeros", aquella que de ser posible escupiría antes de aceptar la traición o la tiranía como medio, esa misma que ahora se arqueba con la misma elegancia del león al descanzar, se alzaba magnífica y pura, con sos ojos oscuricidos por el placer y mejillas sonrojadas. Esa sería su única, porque nada podría compararse a ella.

Y entonces mordió su cuello sin sutileza, mientras se adentraba de manera casi salvaje en Saber, quien lo recibió gustosa, arqueandose perfectamientras mientras él la admiraba devoto, aquella creación divina que doblegaba la rectitud frente a su cuerpo. Su mente vacilaba por la sensación, podría comparar el sabor de la batalla con muchas cosas, pero la sensación deliciosas que producía la intromición del rey de oro era indescriptible. No era virgen, pues su cuerpo yacía marcado por el deseo de dejar a Gran Bretaña con un vástago que supierar gobernarla de igual o mejor forma a la de ella. Aún sabiendo eso, reconocería que esa vez, era por encima de cualquier cosa, la experiencia más gratificante que podía experimentar. Y se hayó a su misma olvidando el sabor de los labios de Shirou, remplazando lo simple que le parecía, por la el rostro del "Rey de los héroes", con la mandíbula tensa, de sus labios escapaban quejidos que morian en los gemidos claros de la rubia. No se había permitido así misma ser descubierta por su maestra, por lo que besó al arquero, abriendo gustosa a la intromición de la húmeda lengua del héroe, que se deslizaba ardiente en su interior. De esa manera acallaron los quejidos y sonidos que escapaban de sus bocas.

Llegaron a la cumbre. Saber entrecerró los ojos permitiendole a las lágrimas deslizarse por sus ojos, no eran de tristeza, más bien era por todo lo vivido, el deseo había hecho de ella una mujer sin aramdura y espada. Una mujer que aprendió a amar en brazos de un hombre que sabía como conducirla. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sintió plena, sin que la tan mencionada guerra por el Grial la hiziera pensar más delo que deseaba.

Escuchó la ahora agitada respiración del rey a su lado, su rostro dibujaba la satisfacción de saber que era suya, sin mentirar ni espadas y promesas inmoralmente quebradas. Ella era suya porque así lo había deseado, voluntariamente.

Una sonrisa se formó en ambos rostros, antes de que Arturia se acomodara girando su cuerpo dispuesta a descanzar. Tampoco quería observar el rostro de victoria dibujando en Gilgamesh y sentía la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y recuperar su fuerza. Tener esta clase de "combates" la agotaban.

Unos brazos trabajados rodearon su cintura, mientras el dueño del mismo se amoldaba a su cuerpo dispuesto a conciliar el sueño de igual forma. Solo que mucho antes que eso decidió dirigir unas palabras a su mujer.

-Mi leona-Susurra de manera suave, pero el característico tono altanero se mantenía-Eres mía y como tal-Besó sus hombros con pereza-Poseeré todo de tí.

Saber bufó algo divertida. Aún le era imposible creer que prácticamente la tratara como un animal más.

-Deseo poseer tu corazón de manera entera…

Entonces intentó girar, pero él se lo impidó, la mantuvo mirando al frente. Porque entonces, ella podría verlo, con ese molesto sonrojo marcado en su rostro.

**Hasta aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado y disfrutaran d ela lectura, nos vemos el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos.**

**H.M**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡MUY BUENAS!**

**Disculpen mucho que haya dejado pasar tanto tiempo, pero, como sabrán la vida de un graduando es…agotadora en más de un sentido. Lo bueno, es que tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir. Así, que puedo volver a hacer lo que me gusta.**

**¡Pulgares arriba!**

**Nos leeremos pronto. Cuídense mucho, no coman dulces o Shiro sabe donde viven…**

**Sayo :3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El amanecer jamás le había parecido tan prometedor. Se levantó como habitualmente lo hacía, con la única diferencia de que esta vez durmió de maravilla. Como si por primera vez no tendría de que preocuparse el resto de su vida.

Se ató el cabello en una cola alta, se miró al espejo con una sonrisa ligera y se dispuso a bajar. No sin antes avisarle a Saber y Gilgamesh, que el desayuno estaría pronto. Aunque suponía que ellos estaban acostumbrados a la rutina de levantarse con el alba y era ella la que estaba tarde.

Sakura se pegó ligeramente en la frente.

Caminó con nerviosismo hasta la habitación del arquero. De seguro la miraría desaprobatoriamente, antes de molestarse y…amenazarla con sus espadas. Debía apresurase. Su relación con el siervo no era precisamente paños y manteles. Era mejor decir que simplemente era su proveedora de mana. Sakura le temía a lo que se le pasara por la mente al rubio. Después de ver como trató a su hermano, se esperaba cualquier cosa de él.

-G-Gilgamesh…

Silencio, solo eso como repuesta. La puerta se encontraba ligeramente abierta. Dudó en entrar, pero finalmente decidió dar el paso. Al principio con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos semi abiertos por si el rey la veía como ofensa. Silencio nuevamente. Esta vez levantó el rostro algo preocupada, pero comprendió el porqué no había respuesta.

Los dorados cabellos del proclamado "Rey de los héroes" estaban esparcidos sobre la mullida almohada, cerca de la cabellera clara de Saber. Rodeaba el cuerpo de la dama con sus manos y parecía aferrarla lo más que podía a él. La rubia mantenía sus manos en el torso de Gilgamesh, sus piernas, por lo que dejaba apreciar las sábanas, se encontraban entrelazadas a las de él. Ambos solo cubiertos por la tela.

Se sonrojó, miró nerviosa y decidió abandonar habitación lo más sigilosa que pudo.

Se levantó como habitualmente lo hacía, con la única diferencia de que esta vez durmió de maravilla. Como si por primera vez no tendría de que preocuparse el resto de su vida. Si tuviera vida. Porque ser un siervo solo representaba una ilusión momentánea.

¿Deja vu?

Se sentó perezosamente, con el andar de león saciado. Sus orbes sangre de adaptaron a la luz, a las formas de los muebles, las cortinas deslizándose coquetas con la brisa, la puerta cerrada y finalmente la sábana que rodeaba su cuerpo y el de Arturia.

Arturia…

La miró de forma lasciva, disfrutando el deslizar sus carmesís orbes por la figura femenina. Remembrando las caricias, los sonidos…el placer de la noche. Que noche sin dudarlo, la mejor de toda su vida, por encima de cualquier terrenal placer que se haya dado antes. Eso era la mejor que pudo haber vivido, esperaba con ansias repetirlo, dejarse envolver por la calidez de Saber y escucharla en su oído aún más excitante que verla alzar su espada contra él.

Se inclinó hasta llegar hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Acercó su nariz y la deslizó en forma de caricia mientras aspiraba su aroma. Olía a él. Su ego se infló orgulloso. Era suya, solo suya. Lo mejor de todo ello era que voluntariamente compartió alcoba con la rubia, sin obligarla por cadenas o espadas de su arca. Ya podría imaginar la cara de Iskander si lograra decírselo.

La sintió moverse, estaba por despertar. Primero frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos lentamente, claros nuevamente. A juzgar por lo oscuros que se tornaron la noche anterior, parecía casi imposible que nuevamente adquirieran su tono original.

-..mmm-Murmuró adaptándose como si de una leona se tratase, una que acababa de tomar toda una siesta reparadora y estaba de vuelta para cazar.

-¿Disfrutaste dormir?-Sonrió divertido por la inestabilidad que demostraba la rubia mientras intentaba levantarse-Mi leona…-Besó la coronilla de su cabeza, de forma sorprendentemente dulce, sin llegar a parecer a su yo habitual. Era contradictorio aceptarlo, casi podría chasquear con repulsión, pero Saber lograba cosas imposibles en su persona.

La antes nombrada omitió sorprenderse. Recordó la noche anterior y eso la llevó a confirmar que no se encontraba en su habitación. Por inercia se sentó en la cama dejando a la vista su cuello, marcado insaciable por las mordidas de Gilgamesh. Llevó sus manos al rostro, frotándose con cierta pereza. En verdad había dormido como nunca, jamás lo aceptaría públicamente, pero todo se debía a sentirse protegida por él.

Después de aquello, bajaron a desayunara. No sin antes intentar seducir nuevamente a la rubia y ganarse un golpe no agresivo, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para preferir el desayuno.

-B-Buenos d-días-Tartamudeaba nerviosa la joven maestra.

-Buenos días Sakura-Sonrió gentilmente la rubia mientras Gilgamesh se limitó a mirarla despectivamente.

-E-El desayuno está servido-Evitó mirarlos para así no delatarse.

El día probablemente pudo haber pasado como un día más, sin contratiempos. Buscaron a Ayame como de costumbre, la pequeña les había dicho a sus compañeros que sus parientes del norte la visitaban, de tal forma presentó a los reyes a cada amigo que veía. Luego, por petición de la pequeña fueron a comprar helados, al parque. A veces Saber sentía que extrañaría no ver eso, ver la actualidad, ver a Gilgamesh…

Pero llegó la tarde y con ella el siguiente movimiento del "Rey de los muertos". Consiguió levantar los muertos del panteón de Fuyuki. Atacó cuando deseó, sin importar las muertes y mucho menos la voz de su maestro, se alimentó de almas hasta quedar saciado. Entonces buscó al Lancero. No era tan estúpido como para buscar al arquero o la mocosa rubia. Sería más fácil eliminar a quienes estorbaban y luego enfrentarse directamente con el tan afamado "Rey de los Caballeros".

Su épica batalla con Aquiles no resultó ser tan dinámica como esperaba. Era un siervo, no tenía dudas al respecto, pero carecía de ese saber contra la magia. A los magos no se les podía ir de frente jamás, porque simplemente un chasquido de sus dedos y te retorcerías frenético. Como le sucedió a la ingenua Assasin.

Empezó siendo una verdadera contienda. El frenesí de la batalla era sin duda excitante, aquel tablero de poderes se desplegaba rápidamente, enviaba soldados y el rubio los desintegraba sin mayor dificultad. Sabía que podía continuar así, pero no lo hallaba divertido, intentó infectar a su maestra, pero la chica sabía cómo contrarrestar aquel hechizo. Requirió al uso de batalla, trajo consigo su bastón y enloquecido por el sentimiento de sangre se debatió a muerte con el guerrero.

Ni siquiera soportó su primera maldición cuando fácilmente desgarró la carne a mordiscos. Degustó en su locura el sabor de la sangre, aunque falsa, le saciaba de igual forma. Dejó que sus insectos se alimentaran de Aquiles, pero este no se encontraba presente.

-Por mi secundo comando, te ordeno levantes tu lanzas y te envuelvas en el escudo.

O, la chica sabía jugar.

Nuevamente el choque de armas rompió el silencio. El Aquiles que fácilmente fue mordido regresó con agilidad inigualable, encestó la mayoría de golpes desmembrando a su paso el cuerpo corrompido de Berserker. Fácilmente se desintegraba en escarabajos y tomaba forma de chacal o simplemente adquiría la forma representativa de los egipcios como Anubis, cuerpo de hombre cabeza de chacal.

Entonces desató su segunda maldición, el agua inundó al guerrero, pero este armado es su lanza invocó el resguardo que Atena le había obsequiado. Un regalo muy particular, se trataba de un carruaje dorado, sin caballos, pero atado a lo que parecía ser la sombra de uno, tal vez conjurado para su resistencia.

Perplejo Anubis sonrió con descaro. La tercera maldición en sus ojos fue activada. Al principio el rubio se limitó a sonreír confiado pues, no sucedió nada, sin embargo al sentir el primer corte comprendió lo que sucedía. Su maestra sangrada, tenía el mismo corte, solo que la carne empezaba a podrírsele. No soportó mucho, intentó defenderla, dando la espalda a su atacante, el mayor error que pudo cometer.

Sin duda no fue tan épica como Anubis esperaba. Suponía que al ir con Saber, esta le brindara el mayor espectáculo posible.

**-...-...-...-...-.**

**Bueno, sé que está algo corto, pero espero recompensarlos diciendo que el siguiente capítulo habrá muchas más cosas que contar y es que, estamos a dos capítulos del final. ¡Qué emoción!**

**Gracias a todos por su incondicional apoyo. Nos leemos pronto**


	17. Chapter 17

**El destino a conspirado favorablemente y después de casi perderme por completo entre exámenes universitarios. Estoy finalmente aquí ( si es que queda alguien leyendo esto), para traerles un capítulo más. Porque creí conveniente alargarlo para que se apreciara la historia.**

**Espero, como siempre, sea de su agrado.**

**También agradecer a quienes siguen la historia, con el mismo deseo enfermizo que alguna vez puedan hacer que esos dos se entiendan mejor (****Créeme****Shiro, no existirá el mañana si no quedas con otra que no sea Rin). Pero bueno, eso es parte de lo que por lo menos, debería suceder.**

**Sin más que decir. **

El paso de la guerra era abrazador. Lo que un día parecía contienda de leyendas temporales se convirtió en un masacre de personas. Los maestros de los héroes caídos habían padecido el mismo final. Sin clemencia se alzaba la recta final de la contienda por el trofeo de la promesa eterna, el grial purificado. De hecho se desconocía el paradero del mismo, pero lo cierto es que aparecería cuando se alzara un último héroe entre ellos y, por lo que se veía venir, sería uno con título de rey.

Saber, como compañera de Ayame Emiya, era de ideales puros. Destruiría esa vasija a toda costa nuevamente, para evitar el sufrimiento de la época actual. Gilgamesh, acompañando a Sakura Matou, le daba realmente igual lo que sucediera al final…porqué comprendía por más egoísta, esta era no le pertenecía a los reyes como Arturia o él, no podían hacer una vida allí no de esa forma tan repugnante, vivir entre personas así, volverían a intentar usarlos nuevamente al fina y, por supuesto, la ingenua de Saber terminaría cediendo. La realidad le sabía a sangre, a oxido inmundo. Y finalmente, estaba el rey de los muertos, esperando pacientemente que la guerra estallara y el Rey de los Caballeros derramara su sangre en la última y épica batalla.

Entonces porque no respondía a cada trampa que le tendía, la primera que había puesto era bueno. Una camada de sus pequeños insectos infectó un hospital nacional, dejando tantos muertos como había. Se tomo unas doscientas vidas jugosas, lo suficiente para mantenerlo entretenido. Hizo caer puentes enteros y ahogar almas a través de su guadaña. La sangre empezaba a hártalo, no bastaba si las gotas rojas no pertenecían a una cabellera rubia. Casi la deseaba con frenesí.

Su "maestro" empezaba a sentir las ganas de vomitar, el incesante dolor del desgaste físico y mágico que hacía Berserker. Había pasado en cama unas dos semanas, perdió contacto con todo lo que lo rodeaba, parecía un fantasma, no recibía visitas, nadie lo reconocía…y él, empezaba a perder sus recuerdos conforme el desastre aumentaba en Fuyuki. Solo escuchaba vagamente las noticias sobre muertes en trenes, puentes en destrucción, epidemias desconocidas. Todas a causa de Anubis.

La ira del rey avanzaba al igual que la impotencia de Saber, cada vez se sentía más inútil y avanzando de esa forma el caos solo sentía que la gran caída de Gran Bretaña la perseguía sin descanso, casi sentía la mirada de reproche de la mesa redonda, la mirada asqueada de Lancelot. Su pueblo entero enterrándola en la miseria junto a ellos, las miles de manos extendiéndose por el campo de sangre que Excalibur había causado su fatídica noche, cuando fue reclamada como héroe. Vaya contradicción, se sentía en ese entonces peor que la escoria.

Pero nada de eso representaba su motivo por el cual no respondía a Berserker, sino precisamente que intentaba planear un golpe estratégico, que pudiera frenarlo sin dejarlo aún en Japón. Sabía toda la artillería que tenía como rey, pero no era suficiente para saltar a la batalla sin haberlo pensado. Ella no era así. Además tenía que asegurarse que Ayame pudiera abastecerla, si necesitaba usar Avalon o aquel brillante resplandor de su espada, el eco de la naturaleza dorada de su arma. Tendría que contar con todo lo que tuviera a su disposición.

No quería respaldarse en Gilgamesh. Si bien era cierto, a ese nivel conocía cada pequeña faceta del rey de los Héroes, desde su mirada llena de desprecio al asqueroso desenlace de los hechos, hasta sus sonrisas disimulados cuando ambos habían tenido un solo pensamiento. Una descendencia…pero eso sonaba aún más absurdo de lo que sonaba haberla si quiera pensado en que terminaran compartiendo su cuarto.

A veces, se permitía cerrar los ojos e imaginar una niña de cabellos dorados, radiantes como el sol mismo, unas facciones finas como las de los ingleses, con el andar elegante de las damas de alcurnia, unos labios color sangre y piel blanca como la porcelana, pero sobre todas las cosas, la imaginaba de unos atrayentes ojos carmín. Gobernaría con la disposición y empatía de su madre, con la fuerza férrea, la mente centrada y la altivez de su padre. Sería lo mejor de ambos. Porque Mondred Pendragón fue un error fatídico, no para ella, llego amarla como una madre, intentando acunar todas sus pesadillas, haciéndola creer en un mundo libre de problemas, mas a su debido tiempo llegó la revelación de la pequeña, hasta que la guerra misma la llevó a acabar con aquella sangre que corría igual por su cuerpo, su pequeña Mondred merecía odiarla y aborrecerla tanto como, estaba segura, lo hacía.

Pero, fuera de la hija que tuvo o la que esperaba en sus más alocados sueños tener, también había contemplado tener un niño. Con los ojos verdes de ella y los rasgos de Gilgamesh, porque de esa manera sabría que tendía quien podía recordarle que se expían los pecados. Él o ella serían su redención absoluta.

Aunque todo ello fuera una mentira, en sus labios casi sonaba a gloria. Porque a pesar de usar su disfraz de hombre, se ablandaba tanto como un animal herido al sentirse madre.

¿Entonces por qué no pedirle al grial que los hiciera vivir en esa época?

Claro, era lo más estúpido que se había contemplado. Ella que no sabía ni siquiera como usar un teléfono, viviendo en una época que no los pertenecía, con Gilgamesh. De seguro el rubio se reiría de lo absurdo que era pensarlo. Porque él no se rebajaría hasta eso.

Casi siempre una oleada de tristeza la invadía al pensar que a veces, solo era ella la ilusionada en una idea de estar juntos. Se basaba en las veces que meditaban como acabar con Anubis, como llegaba a repetir las mismas palabras.

"Quiero que todo esto acaba de una maldita vez". Porque Gilgamesh deseaba volver a la época en la que sus manos iban a las de Enkido, su fiel amistad.

Y si, también sentía celos de pensar que prefería eso.

Aunque sus besos la reclamaran como la vida misma. Cuando la envolvía en su cuerpo ardiente, le susurraba al oído mientras se mesclaba con sus jadeos…era un rutina dejarse llevar por esos ojos sangre, como un magnetismo la atraía sin poder evitarlo, sin querer hacerlo…

Por él y por Ayame se decidió a acceder al compromiso de batalla una tarde de vientos fuertes muy cerca del puente en el que se enfrentó por primera vez a "Barba Azul", el pulpo deforme vio brillar por primera vez el peso de la promesar de Excalibur, el dolor de un pueblo encerrado en la belleza de la dama que sostenía la espada que veían los héroes al morir. Casi podía sentir el constante chillido de sus tímpanos al cortar los tentáculos del monstro.

Si era la última noche de su existencia, estaba dispuesta a asegurarse la victoria para Gilgamesh, aunque el la odiara por dejárselo fácil.

Aunque ella no supiera que la odiaría más por perderla.

Una horda muertos la retrasaron cerca del puente. Sin detenerse a pensar se arrojo de él, llegando a rodar por el agua sin problemas, girando su espada en el acto, invocó un corte de viento que acabó con la minúscula horda de muertos. Entonces el mismo Anubis en persona aplaudió desde lo alto. Se veía años más joven, recompuesto totalmente. Y sí, si no fuera un bastardo desgraciado había pensado que su belleza era la de un dios divino. Lo miró sonreír antes de lanzarse a ella, invocando su guadaña cuando estuvo cerca. El primer choque de armas hizo resplandecer la espada de Saber, el repudio era tanto que casi podía escupirlo. Los ojos dorados la cortaban. Para él era un objetivo diferente, se sentía deseoso de cortar cada pedazo de piel cremosa, destrozar el cuerpo mismo de la puritana frente a él. La haría suya mientras la veía derramar lágrimas de horror.

Arturia realizó un giro rápido, sacándose de encima al rey. Este convirtió la guadaña en una lanza negra, con la cual intentó cortar a la rubia. Ella se defendía como el mejor de los espadachines, de esa forma no podía ganarle. Era perfecta y compacta.

Abrió su boca, evocando la primera maldición. Sus escarabajos se colaron en la mano de la mujer, pero fue curada rápidamente. Eso significaba que su maestra estaba cerca o le estaba distribuyendo mana con facilidad. Sabía que esa pequeña se gastaría en algún momento.

Lo cierto era que Ayame observaba la guerra desde la torre que en algún tiempo fue el edificio de vigilancia. Sus manos temblaban conforme Saber alzaba su espada con Berserker. La guerra misma la aterraba. Junto a ella estaba Sakura, pero no había rastro del dorado.

-Tengo fe en ti, rey de los caballeros-murmuró la pequeña asustada-Levanta tu espada contra lo malo.

A su lado "tía Sakura" mantenía la mirada fija en la guerra, esperando un desenlace positivo.

Por los bien de ambos reyes…lo último que había presenciado de ellos era la discusión por quien iría. Al final la rubia había vencido, con sus argumentos de ser la más apta. O era que simplemente el rey de los héroes no pensaba discutir, sus ojos sangre bullían esperando decirle lo que en verdad pensaba, pero nada. Eso paso nada. Lo había visto maldecirla al verla abandonar la habitación. Frente a ella se mantuvo altivo, presuntuoso y tan absurdo como de costumbre, pero al verla partir sus labios formaron una línea de recelo, probablemente sabía cómo terminaría eso.

Ciertamente la contienda era de magnitudes espeluznantes, sobre todo cuando el brillo de la espada de Saber iluminó el cielo de Fuyuki. La luz cegadora invadió el lugar y luego, todo exploto.

La pequeña Ayame cayó desmayada en el suelo. Su gasto era tanto que la había llevado al desmayo…lástima que su mana no le era suficiente a Saber, quién se incorporaba estupefacta, al ver como el rey de los muertos reía como desquiciado, intacto y sin rastro de haber sufrido algo. La segunda maldición fue activada y los cortes que recibía la reina, los recibía el cuerpo del maestro. Horrorizaba, Sakura miraba como su pequeña sobrina se volvía un pozo de sangre. La recuperó entre conjuros aprendidos, pero no era suficiente, no si Saber seguía perdiendo los estribos como ahora.

La vio extender las manos al cielo, justo cuando Avalon brillaba prometedora. Combatiendo así paracecía un rey de porte férreo, casi indestructible.

Anubis no se quedo atrás. Logró invocar a la primera horda de jueces del final. Los siete fantasmas de ojos vacíos, un sello gris del tamaño del puente apareció en el cielo, lo siguiente observado fue la mano momificada de un demonio de tamaño descomunal. Atrapó a Saber y la estrujó como una masa de gelatina. Entro entonces en acción Avalon, permitiéndoles escapar con un par de cortes y la respiración jadeante. Un segundo sello de menor tamaño fue invocado y el cuerpo de Anubis adquirió la armadura de la muerte, su rostro se desfiguró hasta transformarse en el rostro del chacal. Saber a penas y podía cortar sin resultar herida, se defendía como una leyenda, pero eso no era suficiente. Aún con todas esas invocaciones, el rey negro parecía intacto. Aterraba ver que seguía de pie.

Los pies de Arturia flaquearon cuando el corte de la guadaña llegó a su rostro, la sangre empezó a brotar a mares.

Ayame levantó débilmente su manos "Por mi primer comando, te ordeno, cierra la herida y combate" "Por mi segundo comando, invoca la bendición de la dama del agua" "Por mi tercer comando, levanta le espada definitiva". De ahí su color se desvaneció como si fuera un fantasma más, empezaba a sentirse fría y sus labios habían adquirido un color morado.

Saber sintió como el poder de los comando la hacía rejuvenecer, como una oleada de energía nueva. Avalón brilló con gratitud como en los viejos tiempo. Era tiempo, su paso definitivo, vencer o morir.

El brillo que resplandecía en Excalibur era más impresionante que aquella vez. La naturaleza misma parecía bendecirla. Cada alma que siguiera el ideal bondadoso de Saber, le entregaba sus fuerzas a la causa. El cielo mismo se había teñido de dorado.

-¡Soy invencible sabes!-gritó eufórico el rey negro-¡Libérate sello de Osiris!

Lo siguiente que el mundo pudo observar casi no tenía como definirse.

-AVALÓN-gritó Saber al depositar Excalibur en la funda.

La invocación de Berserker había apagado la luz en esos segundos unos ojos dorados había sustituido la única fuente de luz, solo brillaba el ataque definitivo de Saber. Entonces regresó la luz de golpe mucho antes de que este se transformara en un rayo de luz similar al de que Saber disparó en contra.

La vida misma se sacudió y cada alma que estuvo cerca sintió como si regresara a la vida.

Sakura estaba aterrada, la sangre que antes había detenido a duras penas empezaba a brotar violenta del cuerpo de Ayame. Pero lo más abrupto que le llegó de golpe fue escuchar la carcajada, débil, pero existente del rey de los muertos, a sus pies el cuerpo ensangrentado de Saber, que casi de rodillas miraba estupefacta como su derrota se hacía presente. Había perdido, era tiempo de regresar sin honores, sin una guerra ganada y sintiéndose basura. Qué pensarían de ella ahora, no fue capaz de ganar su batalla más importante.

-Ahora, verás cómo me alimento de ti sin poder impedirlo-se relamió lo labios-eres solo una mocosa inútil.

Sus dedos se acercaron a ella, pero doce espadas doradas la rodearon. Unas quince lanzas más interceptaron su acercamiento y tres hachas lo hicieron retroceder.

-Ya veo-sonrió-a su debido tiempo-señalo a la nada-nos veremos "Rey de los Héroes", bastardo inútil.

No hubo respuesta alguno, pero si muchas armas que lo hicieron retroceder.

Saber observó borrosamente el resplandor de Gilgamesh y no pudo evitar sonreír absurda. De todas las cosas que pensó, no contemplaba que él la sacara de su posible tortura, pensaba que estaba enojado por la pelea y ahora decepcionado de ella.

-Mírame Saber-levantó la voz sorprendiéndola-voy a pedir esta vida al grial.

-P-pero-casi llora como una niña tonta al escucharlo-Esto sería indignante.

-Sería indignante no reclamarte, si esta guerra me hará perderte, el grial va a hacerte volver-levantó con delicadeza el rostro marcado de sangre-una de estas vidas será nuestra.

-tan absurdo como siempre-sonrió besándolo, sintiendo como último ese beso, porque su cuerpo se desvaneció como un último rayo de luz en el cielo.

-Tan ingenua como de costumbre-le susurró al viento, sintiéndose un asqueroso impotente. Un rey que no fue capaz de proteger su tesoro más valioso, viendo como lo arrebataban las sombras, creyendo en el estúpido protocolo de no interceder, porque ella lo había pedido.

**Agradesco sugerencias, comentarios, espadazos, comando o cualquier otra cosilla que quieran arrojarme. O también, por que no, cosas positivas.**

**Saludos y hasta que nuevamente, pueda salir de la montaña de actividades.**


End file.
